


You and Me, We're in this Together

by themitamlads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Concussions, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, Hand Jobs, Head Injury, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship(s), Rimming, Sad, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themitamlads/pseuds/themitamlads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When professional football player Louis Tomlinson gets a terrible concussion that could possibly ruin his entire life, Harry Styles swoops in and takes him in as his patient.</p><p> </p><p>or, an american football au where Louis is a famous professional football player on the Green Bay Packers and Harry is a doctor who won't let his patient give up on his life no matter how terrible it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concussed

**Author's Note:**

> so, the other day i went and saw Concussion (which I highly, highly recommend going to see!) and it inspired me to make, well, this. it's not entirely based on that, obviously, there's a lot of changes... but it's loosely based on it! so, cut me some slack. i hope y'all enjoy xx
> 
> oh, and if i make any mistakes regarding football, cut me some slack.

"Hey, Tomlinson! Why don't you get your head out of your ass and actually try to run the ball for us? We're down by one touchdown!" 

It was typical, really. Louis wasn't focused at all. He usually was, usually they didn't even have to worry about the scoreboard because they dominated in having the most touchdowns in a game. Well, Louis did. He was the best running back in the history of the Green Bay Packers. He was quick, agile, could turn on a dime and was well-coordinated. Whenever the ball was in his hands, there was sure to be a touchdown in the future.

But tonight, he was just... off. It was different, he felt different.

"Tomlinson," Coach said, breaking him from his train of thought, "can you hear? Go get in the game and give us that damn touchdown! Do _not_ let me down!"

So, Louis slid his helmet on over his head and jogged out onto the field, acting as if he was totally fine. Which, physically he might've been fine, but this headache he had was absolutely killing him. Slowly.

"Down, set, _hike_!" The quarterback screamed, shaking Louis from his thoughts once more. 

Before he could even process the play, the ball was already in his hands and he was running. His breath was coming out in short, quick pants and he held the ball with one hand up to his armpit. He made it a few yards before he was tackled to the ground by one of the Cowboys' defensive linemen. 

That made his head hurt a little more than it already did.

It wasn't long until they were all lining up for another play. They still had three more downs to go and they were yet to get a first down, well, Louis was yet to get a first down. The Packers rarely threw the ball to any receivers, all because they had Louis. They mainly did speed sweeps or just simply passed it to Louis so he could run the ball.

The ball was passed to Louis again, and he started running. He maneuvered around all the Cowboys defensive line and added in a few spins, just to get a few more screams from the crowd. God, the crowd loved him. Whenever he had the ball, the crowd always shouted, "Tommo!" which was his nickname. Everyone who knew him called him that, except Coach, he simply stuck with 'Tomlinson.' Sounded more professional, anyway.

Louis was tackled particularly hard at about the 20 yard-line. The player had tackled him from the side, making Louis' body jerk to the left as he landed hard on his side, his head jostling around in his helmet. He couldn't help the light groan that escaped his lips as he rolled over onto his back, waiting for one of his teammates to jog over and help the lad up.

"Mate, you aren't looking so good tonight," Louis opened his eyes and saw none other than one of his teammates standing above him. Not only a teammate, but his best friend, Liam Payne. He was also British, like Louis.

Louis let out a small sigh as Liam helped him off the ground, "I'm just- tired, I guess. Didn't get much sleep last night. Or the night before that."

Louis could see Liam crinkle up his eyebrows underneath his helmet, "Still? Dude, you were telling me about not sleeping well a few weeks ago. You should really see a doctor about that. Before our next game, I mean."

All Louis could do was nod as they jogged over to line up again. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, really. It was the same play over and over, Louis got the ball, he ran it, and either got the life tackled out of him or was lucky enough to get a touchdown.

The ball was passed to Louis and he blasted off into a fast run, hoping not to get tackled yet. Luckily, he wasn't.

But then, he was.

At the 1 yard-line.

His body flung back and his head bounced off to the side as he landed onto his back. A few players were laying on top of him but his head was hurting too bad for him to even care about it. He simply waited for them to get off of him on their own, which they didn't until the ref came over and had to physically pull each player off of Louis.

The crowd began letting out loud noises when they noticed Louis was on the 1 yard-line, and the ref said it wasn't a touchdown. It must've looked like he had made it, to the crowd at least. He knew he hadn't made it.

It was fourth down, they'd either have to get the touchdown or have to kick for a field goal. Louis _had_ to get the touchdown for them to be in the lead and win the game. Besides, if they lost, then it'd be the first game they've lost this season.

The ball was, once again, passed to Louis. He ran and maneuvered his way around each player until he managed to get in for a touchdown. And luckily for him, he did.

The crowd went wild. They were all standing, showing off their green and gold colors. Louis loved it, he lived for it. The Packers had won their eighth game in a row, if they kept it up, they'd be going to the super bowl. It was Louis' dream to go to the super bowl, it was every professional footballer's dream to go to the super bowl. Going to the super bowl was like doing all of your life accomplishments.

When the time ran out, Louis ran to his team and they all had a quick celebration. Some of the players even dumped gatorade on the coach, it was such college thing to do, but Louis still found himself laughing even when the coach turned around and yelled at the players that did it.

As Louis started running down the field toward the locker room, tons of reporters and interviewers tried to stop him and talk to him. 

"Louis, Louis please answer a few questions!"

Louis stopped running and turned around to the young blonde, she was wearing a ton of makeup. For TV, Louis had assumed.

"How do you feel right now?" She asked Louis, her teeth were white and she had a pretty smile.

Louis smiled as the reporter held the microphone up to his face, "I feel great," lies, "just buzzing, actually! It was a great game, I'm really proud of my teammates."

"How did it feel to get that last touchdown? Did you know you were gonna get it?"

Louis nodded, "Yeah - I did. Just cause' we were on the 1 yard-line, I mean, if we were a few yards back I would've been a little worried. But no, I knew we were gonna get it. And it felt amazing."

It was then when the reporter turned toward the camera, smiling brightly and holding the microphone up to her mouth. "Well, you heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen! Stay tuned for more reports and updates on other games that were played tonight."

After a few more quick interviews, Louis slowly made his way to the locker room. His head was pounding and it was making him a bit dizzy. 

"There he is!" 

Louis looked up, trying to get his eyes to focus in the bright light. Once they focused, he saw his teammates getting dressed and they were all looking at him with bright smiles on their faces. 

"Player of the game right there!"

All Louis could do was smile as he made his way to his locker and open it up. He quickly changed into a pair of joggers and a Packers tee, something loose and comfy for the ride home.

Since they were at the Dallas Cowboys' stadium, they would unfortunately have to ride on their private plane back to Wisconsin. Louis prayed that he wouldn't get sick on it, because he was certainly not feeling his best right now.

He slung his backpack over his shoulders along with his duffle bag before heading out of the locker room with the rest of the players. He looked all around for Liam, whom he had wanted to sit with, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was already saving him a seat on the plane. Hopefully.

Much to his surprise, Liam _was_ saving him a seat. He was sitting toward the back and left an open seat right beside him. Louis made his way to the back of the plane and shoved his bags in the compartment above their seats. He then plopped down next to Liam and leaned his head back against the seat with his eyes shut tightly.

"Lou," he heard Liam breathe out beside him, "are you okay? Man, you look even worse. How are you gonna survive this flight?"

Louis shook his head and rubbed his eyes slowly, "Mate - I'm okay, really. Just really tired. And nauseous. And have a monster headache. And, ugh, am I forgetting anything else?"

"Do you like, have the flu or something? Sounds like all the symptoms to me."

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Li. Do I look like a doctor to you?"

"Nope, definitely not. You look like a man in his mid twenties who's sick as a dog."

Louis turned to Liam then, a small smile on his lips, "Sick as a dog?"

Liam chuckled, "Yeah, little phrase my mum used to say when I was sick. Kinda stuck to me, I guess."

"Cute," Louis said, "but no, really, I'll be fine. Just gonna sleep this whole flight and then stay in my bed for an eternity when I get home. I'll be fine in a few days, before the next game, even."

Liam sighed and leaned back in his seat a little. He fixed his headphones so they were laying around his neck. "Alright, whatever you say, mate. But just promise me one thing, okay?

Louis turned toward Liam, encouraging him to continue.

"Just please see a doctor sometime this week. Preferably like, tomorrow. He might give you some meds that will make you feel a hell of a lot better."

Louis smiled and leaned his head back again, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over his body. 

"I promise."

~

Louis never went to the doctor. He simply stayed in bed and slept as much as he could, which was about an hour or two. 

Not matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. As soon as he laid down, he was wide awake and his headache was back and stronger than ever. He really had no idea what to do, and he really didn't want to go to the doctor. If it wasn't obvious already, he despised the doctor. He hated shots, he hated people fooling around with him and touching him (not sexually, obviously) and most of all, he hated being around other people that were sick. There were so many germs in a doctor's office.

Louis stared blankly at his ceiling, the darkness of the room making it look a deeper shade of red then it actually was. Wow, the things you notice when you're wide awake.

Louis sighed and turned over onto his side. The time on his phone read 4:32 AM, yeah, he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

What if he actually did have the flu? What if Liam was right?

No, there was no way. He wasn't running any fever.

What if he had some sort of rare sickness that would kill him?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Louis raised up and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and unlocked it, quickly opening the Safari app and searching all his symptoms. This was probably a really, really stupid thing to do, but he wasn't going to the doctor so this was the easiest way to find out what was wrong with him.

He scrolled through google until he found a trusting link. And much to his surprise, it said he could possibly have the flu.

There was a few symptoms that Louis had that were listed under it, but being restless wasn't one of them. In fact, it said that someone with the flu would be extremely tired.

Louis sighed and moved onto the next link, saying that he might be depressed. Which was definitely _not_ true. He didn't even have sad thoughts, he just wanted to sleep.

Which, yeah, that was a symptom of depression. But there was no way.

He moved onto the next link, which said that it was possible that he just was ill with a cold. Which, again, was false. Louis wasn't even congested and he wasn't even coughing.

The whole thing managed to piss him off and he put his phone back on his bedside table, locking it once more. "I just want to sleep," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with both of his palms, "that's all I fucking want. Why can't I sleep? Just this one night?"

No matter what Louis said or thought, he clearly wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

~

"So, what did the doctor say?" Liam asked the next day at practice. Louis gulped.

"Erm, about that."

Louis could see Liam roll his eyes underneath his helmet, "You didn't go to the doctor, did you? God, Louis! Something is seriously wrong with you and you won't go and see what it is! That's it, I'm just gonna take you myself right after practice today. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, yeah," Louis' eyes almost bulged out of his head and he looked at Liam with a serious face, "Wait. No, no, no," he chimed, "no fucking way! You are not taking me to the doctor. I'm perfectly capable of going myself."

"Clearly you're not, Lou. You didn't go yesterday like you promised you would."

Once again, Liam was right. And once again, Louis agreed to Liam's plan.

~

"Li, I really don't wanna be here."

Liam rolled his eyes for about the fifth time in two minutes. "Lou, stop saying that! Once we leave here today, you're gonna be thanking me. So I don't wanna hear it."

Louis' pouted and crossed his arms like a child, "Not fair."

"Hush."

"Louis Tomlinson please report to exam room 11, Louis Tomlinson, please report to exam room 11." A voice said through the intercom, making Louis jump as soon as he heard his name.

"Ugh, Liam, can you pretend to be me, please? Just this one time? I promise I'll -"

Liam chuckled and got up, "Pretty sure that's illegal, Tommo. Now c'mon, the sooner we go the sooner we get this over with."

With a grumpy look on his face, Louis got up and followed Liam off to the exam room they were called to. Doctors and nurses passed them left and right, they were so intimidating.

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson," a nurse greeted him as she walked into the exam room. Louis was sat on the exam bed, and Liam was sat in one of the few waiting chairs beside him. "What brings you here today?"

Louis sighed and scratched his head, "I'm.. I'm having really bad headaches. I can't sleep, either. I'm just, I don't know. The headaches make me really dizzy too and the light sometimes hurts my eyes."

The nurse nodded as she listened to him and jotted down a few notes. "Interesting. Well, I'll get these notes to the doctor and he can do a few tests on you, okay? We'll get you feeling better in no time."

Both Louis and Liam thanked the nurse as she exited the room, leaving Louis and Liam alone.

"Really hope they'll give me something that helps me sleep," Louis huffed out.

"'M sure they well, Lou."

"Yeah, but," Louis began, unsure of what it was he was actually saying, "what if there's nothing wrong? What if there's nothing they can do for me?"

"You're jumping to conclusions," Liam said, clearly a little annoyed.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally made it to their room, and when he did, Louis was now fond of going to the doctors.

"Hi, Mr. Tomlinson," the doctor said with a smile, his dimples showing, "I'm Dr. Styles. What's a professional football player like yourself doing in one of my exam rooms, huh?"

Louis couldn't help but smile. His doctor was... hot, to say the least. Maybe it was his long curls, or his lips that he would like to see wrapped around something, or the long white doctor's coat that he was wearing. Either way, he was hot as fuck. He also happened to be British, his voice was thick and raspy. Louis could listen to it for the rest of his life.

"I just- I think I'm ill," Louis said, his voice smaller than usual.

Harry nodded and read through some files, "my nurse says you've been experiencing headaches and lack of sleep? Along with dizziness, and the light sometimes hurts your eyes?"

Louis nodded.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, "interesting."

The room fell silent for what felt like a few minutes. It was really only a few seconds, though.

"Well how about we run a few tests on you, yeah? I'm gonna send you down to the lab and get you tested for the flu, and then I'm gonna get them to take some blood to see what's really wrong with you. It should take no time." Harry said, standing up and giving Louis a smile.

Louis nodded and got down from the exam bed, "Um, will I be receiving a shot?"

Harry chuckled, his curls bouncing as he did so, "No, love. You'll be getting your finger pricked and they're going to stick a swab up your nose to get a sample. That sound alright?"

Louis breathed out, relief taking over, "Sounds a lot better than a shot."

Although it ended up being better than a shot, the swab up his nose made him feel strange. It was a pretty gross feeling, but it was over before he even realized. 

"Okay, what now?" Louis asked as soon as he reached Liam.

"Mate, when was the last time you went to the doctor?" Liam asked with a chuckle, "We have to go back to the waiting room and wait for them to call us back to Dr. Styles' office so he can give us the results."

Louis let out a loud dramatic sigh, but nodded nonetheless. He was ready to go home.

~

"I really don't understand," Dr. Styles said, his eyebrows were furrowed and there was a concerned look on his face. "You're healthy as a horse, Mr. Tomlinson. All the results came back as negative."

Louis and Liam both turned toward each other, their eyebrows furrowing as well. "That... that can't be right, though."

Dr. Styles shrugged his left shoulder and put down the sheet he was holding in front of his face so he could look at Louis. "I know you're ready to go home, that's why I hate to do this... but..."

Louis groaned and let his head fall back against the back of the chair, "No, please don't say it."

"I want to send you back to the lab so we can get some x-rays of your chest and... head."

"My head?" Louis asked, dumbfounded.

"Your head, yes."

"Why?"

"Said you were having headaches, didn't you? I would like an x-ray of the skull to see if there's any trauma."

Louis sighed and nodded, looking toward Liam and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay with it," he said.

Dr. Styles smiled, "Great. Louis, are you okay with it?"

Louis looked at Dr. Styles again and nodded, "Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"That you don't."

Louis and Liam made their way back to the lab and they accepted Louis into the x-ray room immediately. Liam agreed with the nurses to wait outside of the room so he wouldn't be a distraction to Louis.

"Alright Louis, I'm going to get an x-ray of your chest first, so just stand right there and look wherever you want. Try not to move so much." The nurse said as she got the machine ready.

Louis nodded, "Um, alright."

It didn't take as much time as Louis thought it would. The skull shots were simple, Louis just had to stand in front of the machine with his side facing it. He had to do it in both directions so they could get a picture of both sides.

When Louis made it back to Dr. Styles' office, there was concerned look on his face that worried both him and Liam.

"Take a seat, lads."

Louis and Liam both sat down in their original seats and looked at Dr. Styles with worried eyes. "Is.. Is everything okay? Did something come back.. bad?"

Harry looked at Louis with worry in his eyes, almost as if he wasn't sure of what to say. "Mr. Tomlinson, I... how long have you- how often do you play football?"

It was dumb question, really.

"Um, quite often," Louis laughed.

Although, Harry wasn't laughing. He was nowhere near to laughing.

"Louis, it seems as if you have a concussion. A bad, growing, _concussion_."

 


	2. Painkillers and Stupid Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter consists of louis being stubborn and difficult, dr. styles trying to help, and oh yeah, louis being stubborn and difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe 2 chapters in one night!  
> please lemme know what you think! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated :)

"A concussion?" Louis asked, dumbfounded, "No.. No, I don't have a concussion. There's no way I have a concussion."

Dr. Styles sighed and placed Louis' x-ray on a board with light behind it. "Yes, Louis, you do. You've been experiencing headaches because of the trauma in your brain, your eyes are bothered by the light, and you can't sleep. Not only are these all symptoms of a concussion, but this x-ray proves that you have a concussion."

"No, I don't have a concussion. It's got to be something else, I haven't even gotten hurt in any of the games recently!"

Dr. Styles returned to his seat behind his desk and folded his hands on top of the desk. "Louis, I know you haven't gotten hurt recently. That doesn't matter. Playing game after game and receiving mind-blowing tackles in every game eventually has an end result. A concussion just so happens to be the end result here, unfortunately. It's very common in professional football players."

Louis' breathing picked up, his mind racing to try and think of how he could of possibly gotten this concussion. It didn't make sense, nothing was adding up, he didn't remember getting hit hard enough to receive a concussion.

"I'm gonna prescribe some painkillers, just to help with the restlessness. It's gonna progress, by the way. The headaches will eventually get worse, but these pills will help you sleep at night."

"Well can't you give me something that will prevent it from getting worse?" Louis asked, his eyebrows crinkling up.

Dr. Styles shook his head as he wrote things down on a piece of paper, "Unfortunately, no. It's a growing concussion, Louis. It's not fully developed. We're lucky that we caught it when we did, otherwise you could've been dead. So if I were you, I'd accept the fact that you have a concussion and be thankful we caught it when we did."

Louis was a little taken aback at the doctor's tone of voice. He seemed a little irritated and it made Louis uncomfortable. He couldn't help it, he didn't _want_ to have a concussion. Who would ever want that? Especially if you have a job like he does? It took every fiber of Louis' being not to stand up and yell right back at him.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Styles said suddenly, obviously noticing the change in his voice, "I didn't mean to say it like that. My apologies. But Louis, I really want to help you."

"Well I don't need helping," Louis said, still annoyed. He stood up from his seat and looked at Liam, "C'mon, Li, let's get out of here. This was pointless."

"Louis, it wasn't pointless," Liam pointed out, remaining in his seat. "Just listen to the doctor, please? And be nice? He clearly knows what he's talking about."

Louis grumbled a few stubborn words under his breath and sat back down in his seat. "Listen, Dr. Styles," Louis began, noticing how nice it sounded, "I appreciate what you're doing, I really do. But I don't have a concussion. I'm gonna continue playing football, because our team would be shit without me, and I'm gonna take the painkillers you're giving me. I'll be better in no time."

"No, Louis, that's not how it works. The painkillers aren't like ibuprofen or Tylenol, they don't cure aches and pains. The painkillers I'm giving you today are going to help you sleep. And if you continue playing football with this concussion, then you're going to get yourself killed. It's just that simple."

Louis' eyes widened slightly and he sank down in his seat. "It's that bad?"

Dr. Styles shook his head, "Not right now it's not. But it's going to progress and get worse. That's why you have to treat it like it's serious, Louis. Okay?"

Louis breathed out and glanced over at Liam, who was already giving him a stern look. Louis nodded before looking back at Dr. Styles, "Yeah, okay, I will. Can I please have the prescription for the painkillers?"

Dr. Styles picked up the small piece of paper from his desk and extended his arm to Louis, holding it out to him. "Of course, now only take one pill at around 8 o'clock each night for the rest of this week. Only take one, Louis, it takes about an hour or so to kick in, so don't expect it to affect you immediately. I want you to come back and see me on Friday, which is two days from now. Come any time, preferably in the morning, but whatever works for you. We're just really busy in the afternoons, especially on Fridays. I'd like to do a check up and see how the pills have helped you then, if that's alright. And remember, no football, no physical activity, nothing. You're strictly on bed rest until you're showing more improvement."

Louis nodded and took the small piece of paper from the curly haired man, "Okay. Thanks."

Dr. Styles nodded and smiled, flashing his dimples again, "Of course, it's my job. Just don't break any of my rules and you should be well before you know it."

As Louis and Liam left the doctor's office, Louis' headache had returned. It was worse than it was yesterday, or the day before, or even at the game. It was a constant throbbing and pounding that made him want to roll into a ball and hold his head in both hands like it was his job.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Liam asked, breaking the silence of their car ride. Louis really didn't want to talk right now.

Louis nodded.

"Are you lying?"

Louis nodded again, slower this time. His head was pounding.

"I think that doctor was right, by the way. I think you do have a concussion," Liam said.

"Liam, you're lucky my head is hurting really bad right now otherwise I'd argue with you on that one. Now shut up."

Liam opened his mouth to say something, probably something sarcastic that would make Louis want to punch him, but Louis saw him close his mouth again and decide against it. Smart decision.

"I'll drive by the pharmacy and see if your prescription is ready, okay?"

Louis nodded again, his head now resting against the window so he could look out of it. "You think coach is gonna be mad at me?"

Liam shook his head at that. "Nah, I don't think so. I think he's gonna be mad at the fact that he can't put his star player in the game," Liam said, making Louis smile, "but I don't think he's gonna be mad _at_ you. S'not like it was your fault, you know. Can't blame yourself for it."

Louis nodded, a weight lifting off his shoulders as Liam spoke to him. He was so worried that his coach would be furious at him for not being able to play, which, he still might be, but Liam's words made him feel a lot better about it.

The prescription was ready when they arrived at the pharmacy, thank god. Louis hated waiting around for prescriptions to be filled. He pulled out his wallet to pay for it until the lady behind the counter instantly stopped him.

"Uh, it seems as if your medicine has already been paid for. So you don't need to worry about that."

Louis crinkled up his eyebrows, a look of confusion washing over his face. "I'm sorry, what? That's impossible."

"I would ask your doctor about it next time you see them," she said, handing him the bag that had the medicine inside of it.

Louis nodded and shook his head in disbelief as him and Liam walked out of the pharmacy. "Mate, do you think Dr. Styles paid for it?"

"That's the only thing I can think of, who else would?" Louis replied, slinging the bag by his side.

Liam chuckled deeply, unlocking the car and getting inside along with Louis. "Well, well, well, I knew he was acting a little flirty with you. He so has a thing for you, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes and put his seatbelt on, "Oh, shut up, would you! I just met the guy today, besides, I get the vibe that he's not very fond of me and my stubbornness."

"Mate, no one is fond of your stubbornness."

And if Louis wasn't as drained as he was, he totally would've hit Liam in the head for that comment. He settled for a disapproving look instead.

~

"Coach was mad that you weren't at practice today," Liam mumbled as he took a bite of his burger. "He thought you were skipping or something."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Never mind that, Liam. I actually slept last night! Like, for the whole night! Those pills work wonders, I'm telling you," he said, popping a few fries into his mouth. "But did you tell coach why I wasn't there?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah, obviously. He was mad at first, but then he was okay. He was mad because you wouldn't be able to play in at least a few games. Told you he wouldn't be mad at you personally!"

Louis chuckled, his mouth full of food. "Yeah, you were right. Probably the only time you'll be right about something."

Liam's mouth dropped at that, "Uh-"

"Kidding!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Tomlinson."

"Anyway," Louis began, taking a sip of his drink before looking at Liam, "tell me why you _really_ wanted me to meet you here. I know there's another reason."

Louis couldn't help but notice the blush on Liam's cheeks and the smile slowly appear on his face, "Yeah, um... I sorta.. I kinda... met this guy last night. I went clubbing, cause I was bored and you have a concussion so, I-"

Louis nearly spit out his drink at the words he was hearing coming from his best friends mouth, "You, you met a _guy_?! But... all this time... I thought you were, uh, straight? I mean, I dunno, I just-"

Liam held a hand up and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I really haven't been interested in guys until.. well, now. He's really nice though, and charming. We're going on a date on Friday night."

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Li," Louis said with a smile. "Really though, I am."

Liam smiled as well, in fact, he couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks, I'm quite happy myself. Even though I don't know him too well. We just had a few drinks together and danced a little and then he asked me out on a date. It was pretty amazing, actually."

"Sounds like it."

"Anyway, I need to get going," Liam said, standing up and gathering the remains of his food so he could throw it away, "got some errands to run and stuff. I'll text you later though? See how you're feeling."

Louis nodded and offered him a toothless smile, his lips almost in a straight line. "Alright, sounds good."

Liam waved once more before exiting the diner and walking off to his car.

Louis continued to sit in the booth for a while longer, his head beginning to ache again. He hadn't had a headache at all today, well, until now. It was normal though. Dr. Styles said it would be going in and out.

Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out slowly, his eyes closed to avoid the pressure of the light.

He opened them only to unlock his phone and see a text from a number that he didn't have saved as a contact.

_I hope the pills are working okay. If you have any questions or any new symptoms you'd like to tell me about, just text me here on my private number. Don't hesitate to call either! Hope this doesn't frighten you. x H_

Louis couldn't help but smile as he read the text a few times in his head. 

**thank you, appreciate it man ! sorry i was so rude to you yesterday. and i have a terrible headache at the moment, actually :(**

Louis was just about to slide his phone back into his pocket until he felt it buzz in his hands. Harry was a quick replier. 

_Try taking a hot shower tonight. The heat might make you feel a bit better. Or even a bath._

**i'll try it tonight, thank you dr. styles**

_Call me Harry, please._

Louis couldn't help but smirk at Harry's reply. He was giving him permission to call him by his first name, which was so un-doctor like. But for some reason, Louis liked that more than saying Dr. Styles.

**alright then, harry :)**

Harry didn't reply as fast as Louis expected him to, so he decided to get up from the booth he was sitting in and throw away his food. He walked out of the diner and over to his car and got inside before starting it up and immediately turning on his seat warmers. He was naturally cold, all the time.

It wasn't until Louis had arrived at a stop light that he found himself checking his phone and noticing that Harry had replied while he was driving.

_By the way, don't know if I told you this but you shouldn't drive either. It's not good for your eyes, especially if the light bothers them._

Louis gulped and slid his phone in between his thighs as the stop light turned green, and he continued driving again. The less Harry knew, the less he had to worry about.

When he arrived back at his house, he realized he had forgotten to reply to Harry's text.

**how will i get to your appointment on friday then ?**

_Can't your boyfriend bring you again?_

Louis couldn't help but bust out laughing at Harry's text. Harry actually thought Liam was his boyfriend? Really?

**omg, liam is NOT my boyfriend. we're best friends and happen to play on the same football team aha !**

Louis sat his phone down beside him on the couch and couldn't help but let out another giggle. Liam Payne, his boyfriend? They didn't even act like a couple when they were there, how could Harry possibly think that?

His phone buzzed again and he found himself picking it up quicker than he ever has before.

_Oops. My bad. Well, I feel a little dumb right now. Haha!_

Louis giggled again and shook his head, throwing his phone back down on the couch before walking off to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and disregarded his clothes before waiting for the shower to heat up.

As soon as the shower was warm enough, he stepped inside and started washing up. Harry was right, the heat made Louis' head feel ten times better. He then found himself leaning down and resting his head on his arms that were laying on the shower ledge. The warm water hit his back and made him doze off a little.

The medicine Harry had given Louis was really helping, too. He found himself falling asleep even when he hadn't taken it. It was almost like he was actually getting his sleeping pattern back.

When Louis stepped out of the shower, the mirror was fogged up from the steam of the shower and the length of time he was in there.

He quickly dried off and slipped into some comfy pajamas before going into the living room to retrieve his phone. He had another text from Harry that was delivered around ten minutes ago.

_Well I can swing by and pick you up, if you'd like?_

Louis' eyes widened at the text and he reread it a couple of times in his head and even read it out loud just to make sure he was reading it right. Harry was offering pick Louis up... for his appointment...

**um, i can see if liam can take me first, if you want ? just don't wanna cause any trouble**

Harry replied to his text instantly. 

_You wouldn't be causing me any trouble. Besides, doesn't Liam have practice on Friday?_

Louis bit his lip uncertainly. Should he say yes? Deep down, he felt as if he should say no, but a big part of him was telling him to say yes. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

**alright, i'll send you my address tomorrow then :)**

Louis really wanted to ask Harry if he'd paid for his medicine, but he decided against it. Instead he threw his phone down on the couch again and breathed out before biting his lip. He also could've just taken a cab, but he'd already said yes. And Harry was offering to do it, so obviously Harry wasn't bothered by it.

Louis got up and wondered off to the kitchen to take one of his sleeping pills. Although he was already tired and felt as if he'd fall asleep at any moment, he told Harry he'd take one every night for the rest of the week. And he told Harry he wouldn't break any of his rules, so, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

He honestly felt amazing. His headaches only came about once or twice a day, and he now knew how to cure them thanks to Harry. He felt like a new, well rested man.

After he took his pill, he went back into the living room and picked up his phone before walking into his bedroom.

As he settled into bed, he decided to send a quick text to Liam before he fell asleep.

**looks like i'm coming to practice tomorrow, mate !**

~

"Louis, I really don't think you should be here. Besides, we're scrimmaging today, that's gonna kill you, mate." Liam said, he hadn't shut up about Louis being here since he had gotten out of the locker room.

Louis simply rolled his eyes at Liam. "Li, I feel fine, don't you get it? I'm cured!"

Liam began shaking his head, about to give him another speech until their coach walked over and interrupted the both of them.

"Well, well, well," coach began, "looks like my MVP has decided to return! So it turned out not to be a concussion, huh?"

Louis smiled brightly at him, "Nope! I feel fine, coach, and I can't wait to get out there and do some scrimmaging. Must've just been ill, I haven't had any headaches at all today. Like, I feel like a new man."

Coach McCarthy smiled at him, "Great. Can't wait to see you out there today, Tomlinson! The team missed you yesterday."

The smile couldn't be wiped off of Louis face even if someone punched him. He felt so honored. Coach McCarthy turned around and spoke a little louder so everyone could hear him, "Alright, guys! Lets start this scrimmage - the sooner we start, the sooner you guys can leave!"

All the players huddled up and discussed what play they were gonna do, a speed sweep, before getting in the line up. Both Louis and Liam and all the other offensive linemen were wearing green jerseys and the defensive linemen were wearing gold jerseys so everyone could spot the difference.

As soon as the play was in action Louis swept in and got the ball easily, running as fast as he could and maneuvering through every player that was in his way. As soon as he broke free through the huddle of guys, it looked as if he was homebound until one of the defensive linemen chased after him, reaching his speed before tackling him particularly hard and making him do a flip as he landed on his frontside.

His head jostled in his helmet and the back of it slammed against the ground. Louis closed his eyes and groaned, his headache coming back and the feeling of nausea coming over him. Shit.

"Let's run through that one more time, boys! Try and make it all the way this time, Tommo!" Coach yelled.

Louis stood up and jogged over to the lineup, trying his best to look like he was okay. Shit, he definitely wasn't okay. He felt as if he'd pass out at any minute, but he couldn't let anybody notice that.

As Louis ran through the play again and grabbed the ball from the quarterback, he tried his best to avoid getting tackled. He ran and turned and was as quick as he could be, but it wasn't enough for this defense. They were too good for that.

Louis was tackled by two players and was thrown onto his back, his head slamming back onto the ground. His head hit the ground so hard that it felt as if his brain moved.

"Oh my- fuck," He grumbled out, his eyes opening only to see blurriness and moving players above him.

"Tommo, did we tackle you that hard? Shit, sorry dude!" One of them whom he didn't recognize said as he helped him up. Louis stumbled to his feet, trying to get his vision back before they had to do the next play. He wasn't going to make it to the end of this practice, there was no way he could.

"One more time, boys!" Coach McCarthy yelled.

Louis groaned internally at his words. He couldn't do this again, it would surely kill him.

But, he found himself running with the ball. He was so dizzy, so fucking dizzy that he could barely even see right in front of him. He wondered if he looked like a drunk man trying to run in a straight line.

It wasn't until one of the defense players hit him straight on, his helmet colliding with Louis', making his head whip back and making him fall straight onto his back. His head bounced around in his helmet and the noise their helmets made when they clashed together could be heard from miles away.

A few players made it over to Louis as soon as they saw him not getting up after a few minutes. " _Shit_ , coach, he's not moving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly louis..  
> hmu on twitter! @themitamlads  
> and don't forget to let me know what you think :)


	3. Hospital Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis awakes in the hospital, and harry is good company

"Shit, somebody call the ambulance, hurry!" Liam shouted as he squatted beside his motionless friend. It was so weird, Louis seemed fine when he was running the ball, he seemed fine when he arrived at practice this morning, how did this even happen?

"Coach, I swear, I didn't even tackle him that hard! I mean, I didn't think I did, or I didn't mean to... I just did what I was supposed to do," The player who had tackled him said quickly, Coach McCarthy only waved him off.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, save your breath please. Did someone call the ambulance yet?"

"They're on their way, coach," one of the athletic trainers said, "should be here any minute."

Coach McCarthy nodded before turning to Liam, whom was still knelt by Louis' side. "Payne, I want you to go with him, okay? I gotta stay here with the other teammates and continue practice, so," He said, breathing out, "keep us informed, alright?"

"Yes sir, I will," Liam said, standing up to his full height once more.

A few minutes passed until everyone heard ambulance sirens and soon saw the bright lights of it. Liam looked down at Louis once more, he still wasn't moving, he couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Surely he was, he had to be.

Liam knelt down once more and placed a hand on Louis' stomach, he was indeed breathing. But, he still wasn't making any other movements. He was definitely out cold.

The paramedics made their way over to where Louis was laying down, they got the stretcher situated before easily lifting him up onto it in one fluid motion. They strapped him in before wheeling him off to the ambulance and Liam followed quickly behind. All the other players watched in horror and disbelief, shocked that their best player was slowly falling into this deadly state. It was scary, really.

"Alright, what's your name, sir?" One of the paramedics asked Liam as he took a seat in the back of the ambulance with a unconscious Louis.

"Um, it's Liam," he said.

"Alright, Liam, just stay back here with Louis and keep him company. We'll be right up here in the front if you need us, won't take long until we're at the hospital." The paramedic replied before returning to her seat.

Liam was definitely scared, to say the least. This was his best friend, his best friend who he played college football with and now professional football with. He didn't want to lose him, he didn't even want to think about it.

The ride to the hospital was shorter than Liam expected it to be. It was all happening so quickly, Liam wanted to freeze time just so he could process what was happening next.

Liam jumped out of the ambulance and the paramedics carefully got Louis out onto the stretcher. They wheeled him into the hospital and Liam practically had to jog behind them because they were going so fast.

"We have a patient coming in that's just been injured in football practice, he's unconscious but he's breathing. We can't get any movements out of him, send a doctor into room 112 quickly," One of the paramedics said into a small phone-like device that was strapped to her shirt.

Liam couldn't help but gulp as they made it to the room Louis was assigned to. The paramedics and nurses managed to unstrap him from the gurney and get him securely in bed. They then removed his helmet gently.

As Liam nervously paced back in forth in the room, he couldn't help but bite his nails. He was so anxious and nervous, nervous of what was to come and what was really wrong with Louis. His concussion was bound to get worse if it hadn't already.

"Okay just keep about two nurses in here with me just incase I need them, please," Liam recognized the raspy British voice that entered the room before he even turned around the get a look at the man.

"D-Dr. Styles," Liam said, his voice coming out in a breath, "I'm- I-"

"Liam, it's gonna be okay, I really need you to tell me what happened to Louis, though." Harry said, sliding his long white coat on and running a hand through his hair before pushing his sleeves up slightly.

Liam nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Um, okay, well, we were practicing-"

"Care to tell me _why_ Louis was at practice while he has a concussion?" Harry asked, multitasking and walking over to Louis and raising both of his eyelids. He shined a small light into the both of them and let out a 'hmm' to himself.

"Well I asked him that, and I even tried to get him to go home, but he wouldn't. He told coach he was fine and he believed him, so coach let him practice with us. Which, Louis insisted that he was fine. He said he felt like a new man and all this other shit that sounded so believable. Well we ran through this certain play called the speed sweep-"

"-I'm familiar with that play," Harry said, trying to speed up Liam's story.

"-and Louis is the running back, obviously, so he had the ball each time which made him the target for our defense."

"I'm aware of this Liam, keep going," Harry said.

"Well after the third time of doing it, Louis got tackled... kinda hard. Like, his helmet collided with another players. It was so loud, it was almost as if it echoed the whole stadium. And then- fuck- and then he landed so hard on his back and his head hit the ground again. It was so bad, Dr. Styles, please- please just help him he's in so much pain," Liam said, blabbering out pleads.

Harry nodded and tried to soothe Liam, "Okay, alright Liam. I'm gonna help your friend, don't worry. He's gonna be just fine."

Liam breathed out and nodded and sat down in one of the waiting chairs, still chewing on his nails nervously.

Harry leaned down and placed a hand on Louis' head, rubbing it slightly. "Oh Louis, why couldn't you have just listened to me? Just taken me seriously and followed my orders?" He asked, patting his cheek slightly in hopes the lad would wake up. It was no use.

Harry stood back up and walked over to Louis' opposite side, sticking an I.V. into him before looking at Liam. "I'm just giving him this so I can give him some strong medicine that will help with the pain, he's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up."

Liam only nodded and continued to watch Harry work.

"I'd get comfortable if I were you, Liam, it's gonna be a while, unfortunately."

~

Oh, it was definitely a while.

It had been about two hours and Louis showed no signs of waking up still. Harry never left his side, though, he stayed sat at the edge of the bed Louis was currently tucked in.

It was when Louis' eyes started fluttering open when Harry jumped up and came over to his side, leaning down and watching his eyes move around to get adjusted to the light.

Louis looked around slowly, clearly unaware of his surroundings. Thankfully, Harry had dimmed the lights in the room so the brightness of the lights wouldn't be a problem for Louis when he woke up.

"Hi, Louis," Harry breathed out, continuing to stay knelt down at his side, "how are you feeling? 'S your head hurting pretty bad?"

Louis breathing was getting quicker as soon as he realized where he was, his eyes jumping around the room until he finally knew where he was at. "What... W-What," Louis whispered, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Louis, do you know why you're here?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

Louis looked at him with unsure eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together with a look of confusion on his face. Liam must've popped back into the room, because Louis was now looking at the door and tilting his head to the side.

"Oh my god, he's awake!" Liam shouted, running over to the bed quickly and leaning down next to Harry.

Harry quickly shushed him, "Sh, Liam, you have to relax. Louis is a little unsure of what happened right now, try not to startle him just yet."

Liam nodded quickly before looking at his friend again, "Lou, are you okay? You took a nasty hit to the head."

Louis' eyes scanned back in forth on the bed, he was clearly trying to think of what happened and why he was in here. "I... Yeah, I remember. We were doing the speed sweep," He mumbled before rubbing his eyes with his head, "Ow, oh _fuck_! Shit, oh my _god_!" Louis yelled out, placing both hands on his head and _squeezing_.

Harry was startled by the sudden outburst and quickly stood up, "Louis, what's wrong? Tell me what's bothering you," He said, placing a hand on Louis' dainty wrist.

"I'm..." Louis squinted eyes slowly relaxed again, he let out a long breath and let out a whining noise. "It just- my head, it hurts _so_ bad, Harry. P-Please, make it stop."

It made Harry's heart want to burst, Louis was in so much pain. He wanted to make it all go away, Louis didn't deserve this. No one deserved this amount of pain in their body.

"I'm gonna make it stop, Louis. Say no more." Harry said, he grabbed a shot off the table and walked over to where Louis' I.V. was before leaning down to put it in it.

Louis pulled his arm away once he saw what Harry was doing, "Um- what- what's that? What are you doing?"

Harry smiled, his dimples showing and Louis couldn't help but stare at the small craters. "It's morphine, love," Harry said, holding the shot up so Louis can see it, "It'll make your head and back feel loads better, I promise. It'll help you sleep, too."

Louis breathed out and nodded slowly, still unsure about the shot that would be entering his arm. "Okay..."

"It'll be over before you know it, promise," Harry said, assuring him.

Louis nodded again and looked away, clearly not wanting to look at how big the needle was. Harry pushed the needle into his skin as gentle as he could and then pushed the medicine into him. Louis breathed out when he felt it enter him and let out a small giggle, "'S cold."

Harry let out light laugh before pulled the needle out and patting his arm, "Yeah, probably should've warned you about that. All done, though."

Louis looked at him again and smiled softly, "Thank you, Harry. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, or, you know, follow the rules."

"Hey, you had to learn your lesson somehow, right? Now you know not the break the rules." Harry said with a wink.

Liam look at Louis as soon as Harry turned away and gave him a smirk, which caused Louis to slap his arm lightly. "What?! C'mon mate, it's obvious!" Liam said through laughs.

Harry had his back turned to the both of them but turned to look over his shoulder at them, "Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing," Liam said with a nervous smile. "He intimidates me, Lou," Liam whispered.

Louis only giggled, "Oh shut up, Li."

Liam laughed with him before checking his phone and breathing out, "Ugh, they want me back at practice, so I gotta go. You gonna be okay here, Lou?"

Louis looked at him and swallowed before looking over at Harry, "Um, Harry, how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"You'll probably have to stay overnight."

Louis rolled his eyes before glancing up at Liam again. "Yeah, s'pose I'll be okay. Go work your arse off at practice."

Liam smiled and ruffled Louis' hair, "Look, I'm really glad you're okay. You really had us all worried there, mate."

"Well, lucky for you I'm still alive and well," Louis said, giving Liam a wink.

And with that, Liam rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, "I'll text you later, Tommo."

Louis breathed out as soon as Liam was gone and leaned back against the pillows, resting his eyes for a brief moment. In all honestly, he felt fine at the moment. His headache was still there, and his back was hurting quite a bit, but other than that he felt... okay. Oddly.

"So I can't go home until tomorrow?" Louis asked as he turned his head to look at Harry's backside. He had taken off his coat and was now in a black collared button-up. Louis really wanted to see the front of it and how it made his torso look.

"Looks to be that way, yes," Harry responded as he wrote a few things down in what looked to be a journal.

Louis couldn't help but groan quietly and he sunk down lower into his pillow, his head tilted back onto it even more than it already was. "I have to stay here... all night... by myself... in a hospital bed."

Harry rose up from where he was sitting and slowly made his way back over to Louis.

"It's really not as bad as you think it is."

"Oh really? Cause I'm not really liking it right now, so why would I like it a few hours from now?"

Harry pouted and brought his hand up to his lips, playing with the bottom one. Louis watched his every move, he was so intrigued, "Don't knock it till you try it."

Louis giggled lightly and turned his cheek into the soft pillow beneath him, "Harry, it's a hospital bed. It's not like it's some kind of life changing experience."

"Hey now, how would you know that? This could be the best moment of your life, and you wouldn't know because you haven't even tried it yet."

"Harry, I'm in a hospital. There's nothing fun about this."

Harry gave him a cute smile and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Well, I'll keep you company then, how about that?"

"Just until I get sick of you," Louis teased.

"Just until you get sick of me, yes."

They both laughed and the room fell into a comfortable silence, the both of them just smiling and looking at each other.

"Hey.. by the way, I wanted to ask you something. I was gonna wait until my appointment on Friday, but since I'm here now..." Louis said and Harry nodded, assuring him he could continue, "Did you pay for my medicine by any chance?"

A blush formed on Harry's cheeks as he nodded. "Um, yeah, I did."

"Why?" Louis asked, cocking his head to the side a little.

Harry sighed and looked anywhere other than Louis, "I don't know. I just- I wanted to. It wasn't much anyway, since there's only about four pills in there. I've done it with a few of my other patients, so it's nothing unusual, if that's what you're wondering."

Louis nodded, and it made him feel a little better - what Harry was saying. He'd done it to other patients, so it wasn't weird that he'd only done it to him. Now Liam would stop bothering him about Harry supposedly having a crush on Louis. Thank god.

Harry's fun started buzzing and he quickly ran over to it to read the message he had just received. "Ah, shit," He said in a raspy voice, "Lou, I forgot I had another patient upstairs that I have to go and see. Is that okay? I'll only be about an hour, and then I'll come back here and check up on you. You can just press the red button right there if you need anything and one of the nurses will come take care of you."

Louis was listening to Harry as he spoke but all he heard come out of his mouth was the nickname 'Lou'. He loved the way it sounded coming out of Harry's mouth.

"I'll be back in a little while," Harry said, smiling before walking out of the room.

Louis breathed out and leaned back against the comfy pillows once more. Okay, so maybe hospital beds weren't as bad as he thought they were. Or at least this one wasn't, it was pretty comfy, actually.

And he didn't realize how comfy it was until he found himself falling asleep.

~

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've had patients try and make moves on you while you're in the process of giving them a check up?" Louis asked through laughs as he ate the rest of the food on his tray.

Harry laughed and nodded quickly as he ate bits of his salad. "Yep, actually, I remember this one time I was checking this woman who had complained of pain like- in her breasts? So I asked the typical questions first, like if it was near her time of the month or if breast cancer ran in her family and she said no, okay, stay with me here," Louis nodded, trying to hold in his laughs, "and this woman-god, she had some big tits, okay? Like I'm not even gonna lie there."

They both busted out into fits of laughter and Louis nearly spilt his drink all over the place. "Oh, god, please do continue," Louis said between giggles.

"Okay, so she was like... they're really tinder. And I kinda just said okay and was about to move right along but she was like no, I want you to feel them."

Louis covered his mouth and looked at Harry, "What?! No way. That's so..."

"Odd, I know. But, being the good doctor I am, I decided to give them a feel. And like, I wasn't turned on at all or anything, but her on the other hand, well that's a different story."

Louis let out a bark of laughter, a noise escaping from his throat that had even Harry clutching his stomach to try and calm his laughter.

When they both calmed down, Louis leaned back against the pillows and breathed out, his headache was starting to return. "Ugh- I think I need to calm down a little bit."

Harry gave him a concerned look, his smile quickly fading. "Are you starting to feel poorly again?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Morphine must be wearing off," Harry said as he stood up, walking over to Louis. Louis couldn't help but notice the way his hips moved and the way his torso looked unbelievably long in his dress shirt. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. "I could give you some ibuprofen or Tylenol if you want? It'll help the pain just a little."

Louis nodded, his eyes dropping a little to glance at the bulge in Harry's pants. Was he naturally that fucking big? Or was he getting hard? These questions definitely need to be answered.

Harry returned with some ibuprofen and a glass of water which Louis gladly took. He swallowed it with ease and took a few gulps of the cold liquid. "Thanks, Harry," he breathed out before glancing up at him.

"Mhm."

Louis watched Harry walk back to where he was seated before, his bum was cute. And perky. A good combination.

"So you've played football all your life?"

Louis was snapped out of his gaze and his eyes returned to Harry's face again. "Oh, um, yeah I have. Ever since I can remember."

Harry nodded and stuck another bite of salad into his moth. _God_ , his lips. "I've never been into it. I mean, I'm into watching it, but not into playing it myself. It's so dangerous."

Louis let out a breathy laugh and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, believe me, I know. Looks like I've found that out the hard way, haven't I?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Lou. You're gonna get better, besides, you look great. For um, having a concussion, I mean."

Louis giggled, "Thanks. Appreciate it, man."

"I mean, you're acting like you're fine, which is good."

"I feel fine right now."

Harry nodded, "Still got a headache?"

"Little bit. S'not as bad though," Louis replied honestly.

"So it comes and it goes, hmm?"

Louis nodded, "That's a great way to describe it, yeah."

Harry smiled, slow and genuine, "We'll get you cured, Louis." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitta! @themitamlads  
> please leave a comment? i'd love to know what y'all are thinking so far!


	4. Unexpected Kisses and Serious Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry makes a mistake that he doesn't really think is a mistake, and louis starts to catch feelings

It was the longest night of Louis' entire life. He didn't get any sleep whatsoever, and when he did, he had terrible dreams that woke him up. He kept tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable but he couldn't. Harry had left around dinner time, saying he had so much to do and he had wished he could've stayed longer. Louis understood completely and told him it was okay to leave, that it would be fine.

Well, it wasn't fine.

Louis watched the clock tick, hour to hour, waiting for it to be morning. It took an eternity just to reach 7 AM.

"Lou," Harry breathed out, looking at him with a worried expression on his face, "you look... terrible." Louis didn't even notice him come in.

Louis scoffed, he wasn't in the mood. He was quite cranky, actually. "Yeah, well, I feel terrible too. Didn't get one minute of sleep last night."

Harry pouted, "How's your head doing?"

"Hurts."

Harry licked over his bottom lip and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Louis. "Louis, I need you to tell me what you're feeling in a little more detail. I know you're not in the mood for that, but it would help me out a lot."

Louis looked at Harry and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He just wanted to sleep for the whole day. "I.. It just, it hurts really bad. It's like a constant pounding that comes in waves. I had some... really vivid dreams last night, too."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at that. "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Just, like, weird ones. I guess they were kinda like- um- nightmares."

Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip, Louis would be lying if he said he didn't look, "That's a common side affect of the medicine you've been taking. Could've been the morphine, or it could've been those sleeping pills I gave you."

"So how am I gonna be able to sleep if I can't take the sleeping pills anymore?"

"Well you didn't take a pill last night, so that could also be why. A nightmare is a nightmare, it might not have been the medicine."

Louis nodded slowly, "Oh."

A silence grew in the room, which Louis was thankful for because he was tired of talking, especially with this booming headache. Harry had walked out of the room and Louis wondered if he was going to get him some sort of medicine.

Louis was so, so tired of feeling like this.

~

"So, since it's Friday and I was supposed to have my checkup today.. and I'm here right now.. I don't have to come back, right?" Louis asked Harry as he put his clothes on. He was finally being released to go home.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. You're good. I do want to see you a few times next week though, if that's okay. And remember, you can't play football Louis. Don't make me call your coach."

Louis chuckled and nodded his head slowly, looking down at his feet. "I won't, I know, I shouldn't have gone to play. That was pretty stupid of me. I feel pretty okay right now, though."

"You may feel okay right now, but that doesn't mean you're okay. You're concussion is bad, Louis. If you get hit one more time as bad as you did yesterday then you'll be hospitalized and put in urgent care. It's that serous, Lou."

Louis breathed out through his nose, "That bad, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll follow the rules this time, I promise."

Harry smiled, "Good. And remember, no driving."

Louis' eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit."

"What?" Harry asked, crinkling his eyebrows and making his forehead crease up with lines of skin.

"I sorta, um, don't have a way to get home. Can I, uh, borrow your phone so I can call a cab? Liam's at practice, so."

Harry started to reach into his pocket, but stopped. "I could just- uh- drop you off at your house myself, if you want. It really wouldn't be much trouble. I don't have anymore appointments today, so.. If you want?"

Louis was baffled at Harry's request. "Um, I, yeah, okay sure. That would be great, yeah, thanks."

Harry had said he had to finish up some paperwork in his office and then they would be ready to go. It didn't take long, just about thirty minutes. Louis managed to poke around and snoop through some pictures in his office while he did so. He'd ask Harry various questions such as, "Oh, is this your family?" And Harry would reply with a, "Yeah, that's my sister Gemma and my mum and stepdad. We were on vacation in that picture."

It was when Louis came across another picture that was somewhat tucked away behind other picture frames. It was of Harry and another guy around his age, it looked like they were at a bar. They were holding their drinks up with smiles on their faces. Harry's dimples looked deeper than Louis has ever seen them. 

"Who's this?" Louis asked, picking up the picture and holding it up to show Harry.

Harry looked at the picture and his breath caught in his throat. He bit down on his bottom lip and chewed on it before setting his pencil down and putting his paperwork into a folder. "Um- that's-"

"Is it your boyfriend?" Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"No."

"A good friend?"

"You could say that, I guess."

Louis took the hint that Harry clearly didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it. He carefully put the picture back where he found it and walked back over to where Harry was, waiting for him to finish up with whatever he was doing.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Harry smiled, "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just had forgotten about that picture until you showed it to me just now. It took me off guard. The memories, I mean."

Louis nodded before resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. It was a big move, but he was feeling brave. "I know what you mean. If you wanna talk about it, I'll be glad to."

Louis noticed Harry's chest tighten, his lips formed a line as he looked up at Louis. Harry turned in his chair a little bit, causing Louis to stand somewhat in between his legs, "You really want to talk about it?"

Louis nodded, "I'll listen."

Harry breathed out through his nostrils and leaned back in his chair a bit. "He's uh, my ex. Met him at a bar one night and we kinda just like, hit it off. It was so easy to talk to him. We ended up staying at the bar until three in the morning.. just talking about random shit."

"Sounds nice," Louis smiled.

"Oh, it was," Harry said, a small smile on his lips. His eyes never left Louis'. "After that, we went on a few dates and then became boyfriends. It was the best relationship I had ever had, I was so fucking happy. He just- he treated me so well. And my parents loved him, too."

"Those are the best kind of relationships."

Harry smiled and looked down into his lap. "Yeah, well, all good relationships come to an end," He said, taking a deep breath and playing with his fingers that were resting in his lap. "Found out he was cheating on me with several guys. Found out the hard way, too, I walked in on him."

Louis' heart sank deep in his chest. He hadn't known Harry for too long, just a matter of a few days and here he was, asking him about his life and feeling sorry for him. Harry didn't deserve to be cheated on, no one deserved that.

"So it's kinda made me have trust issues every time I meet someone new. I haven't had a proper relationship since then because of it."

Louis pouted and rested his hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that arsehole at all, in fact, you're so much better than that. You're going to meet someone new one day that's gonna change your world and make it better, and you won't have trust issues anymore. They're gonna show you what it's like to be in a wonderful, trusting relationship, and-"

It all happened so quickly. Louis was in the middle of making Harry feel better and then Harry had managed to grab Louis by his face and pull him down to his level. He pressed their lips together in a deep, but yet very soft, kiss. It took Louis so off guard, his eyes were wide open and his lips didn't even move against Harry's.

Harry's lips smacked against his a few times before he quickly pulled away, the kiss only lasting about thirty seconds. "Oh my- oh shit, Louis, I-"

"-It's okay, Harry."

"I'm- shit, I really didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

Louis stood back up and wiped a spot of spit that was on the corner of his mouth. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have done that, I didn't even mean to." Harry said, breathing slightly heavier, "I- I think, I think you should probably get a cab to take home. If that's fine."

Louis crinkled up his eyebrows, about to protest, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, um, alright. Guess I should."

Harry's eyes searched Louis' quickly, a look of panic on his face. Louis wanted to argue with him, say it wasn't that big of a deal, but he decided against it. Instead, he walked out of Harry's office and made his way to the main lobby. He'd just use a phone at the front desk.

Louis didn't realize Harry would be so uncomfortable by it. If he was so uncomfortable by it, why would he do it in the first place? What did Louis even say that made him want to do it?

One thing's for sure, it's going to be extremely awkward when Louis comes back for his appointment next week.

~

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, Li, like full on grabbed my face and just laid one on me."

Liam smirked and leaned back on the couch, pausing their game of Madden before turning to look at Louis. "See? What did I tell you? I'm telling you, you should really listen to me more often."

Louis rolled his eyes, "No, Liam. After he kissed me he totally shut me out and told me to leave, basically. Like he told me to call a cab, cause he was originally gonna take me home. Like, the kiss made him really uncomfortable."

"Or maybe he thinks you were uncomfortable by it, so he got embarrassed."

"I dunno, maybe, but you should've seen him. He was like, freaking out, kinda. It made me more uncomfortable than the kiss did, if I'm honest," Louis replied, letting out a small laugh.

"Well has he texted you about it?"

Louis shook his head, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "I have a feeling he's not going to talk to me until I see him at my appointment next week, aka where he's forced to talk to me. It's gonna be so awkward."

Liam stood up and put his shoes on before giving Louis a look, "Or maybe you should text him and tell him that it didn't make you uncomfortable. It might make him feel a bit better about it."

"Okay well I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me a little uncomfortable. Like, it happened out of nowhere."

Liam shrugged his left shoulder before shucking on his Green Bay hoodie, "I dunno, Lou. I think you're thinking about this too much. Did he give you any pills that would help you chill out?"

"Oh shut up, would you?" Louis said, laughing a little bit.

"Well I'm going out to lunch with Zayn, so, I better get going."

Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Liam, "Oh yeah, how was your date with him last night? You like cock now?"

"It was great and yeah, I happen to like only his cock," Liam said, a smirk on his lips, "he's a really nice guy. I think he might be the one."

"Oh please, and you say I'm the one that jumps to conclusions?! Slow down there, pal."

Liam rolled his eyes and walked toward the door, "At least my date kissed me and meant it!" He said before walking out the door, Louis could hear him laughing all the way to his car.

That dick.

~

_I just want to apologize for yesterday. I overreacted and I should've taken you home, that was very rude of me. I hope I can make it up to you somehow? Can I take you out to dinner tonight? x_

Louis read Harry's text over and over in his head, his eyebrows raised in shock. He definitely didn't expect this.

**i have a pretty bad headache, so i don't really wanna go anywhere if that's okay**

Shit, he probably sounded like a dick. He quickly typed out another text and pressed send.

**but you're welcome to come over here and we can make a pizza ?**

Louis breathed out and bit his bottom lip nervously. He wasn't lying about this headache, his head was pounding. He knew if he went out to a restaurant he'd either get sick or lightheaded, which is something he didn't want to do in a public place.

_I'd love to. I'll come by around 7, if that's okay. Send me your address?_

Louis couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Was he really about to have dinner with his doctor? With the man that had kissed him yesterday but didn't even mean to?

Louis quickly sent him the address before walking off to take a quick shower in hopes to cure his terrible headache.

~

"You have a really nice home," Harry said as he took off his coat. Louis couldn't help but notice the adorable floral top he was wearing with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of black boots to match. He then handed Louis a basket of various items.

Louis smiled and crinkled his eyebrows, taking the basket from Harry and looking in it. "What- what's this?"

Harry shrugged and walked inside before taking off his shoes by the door. _Does he do that at his house?_ Louis wondered. "Um, it's just a basket of goodies, kinda. It's got some muffins and a coffee mug in there, I think. And coffee, maybe. I dunno, I just felt really bad, I felt like I should get you something."

Louis smiled and sat the basket down on the table. "Thanks, Harry, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to, though, it wasn't that deep."

"Yeah it was, Lou," Harry said, breathing out and running a hand through his long hair, "I felt terrible when you left. I just- I shouldn't have done it. And I really shouldn't have told you to leave. That was wrong of me, and I'm truly sorry."

"So why did you do it? Kiss me, I mean."

Louis could see Harry's throat swallow. "I felt vulnerable, I guess. You were saying such nice things and- and I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I was kissing you, and then I realized what I was doing and then I stopped. I'm sorry if it made you think differently of me."

"We all make mistakes," Louis said as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve the pizza from the oven.

Harry helped him get the pizza out of the oven and set it on the countertop. "Um, I don't think it was a mistake. Like, kissing you. I don't regret it, if that's what you mean."

And that took Louis off guard.

"Oh," Louis mumbled out, completely unsure of what to say.

They both got quiet and Louis noticed Harry chewing on his bottom lip, he must do that when he gets nervous. Louis has noticed him doing it several times since he had met him.

"This pizza looks good," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Mhm."

They both ate in silence on Louis' couch while Louis' marathon of Breaking Bad continued on the telly. Harry must've liked this show too, because he was watching it intently while scarfing down his pizza.

Louis couldn't help but watch the way his jaw tensed up whenever he chewed, or the way his adams apple bobbed whenever he swallowed, or the way his hand looked so large wrapped around his piece of pizza. 

"This is really good," Harry mumbled suddenly, making Louis glance up at him and give him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks, gotta thank Walmart for pre-made pizza's that all you have to do with them is stick them in the oven and then bon appetite."

Harry giggled softly, "Yeah, those are the best and the easiest to make."

Once they finished a few more slices of pizza, they both returned to the couch and sat on opposite ends. The lights had been dimmed, the only light that was illuminating the room was a lamp in the far corner.

"So, what made you wanna be a doctor?" Louis asked suddenly, turning his body to face Harry.

"Uh, I dunno, I just... like the idea of helping people, I guess."

Louis smiled, "That's a pretty good reason."

"And what made you wanna be a football player?"

"I like the idea of making touchdowns," Louis said, giggling softly.

"Well, you certainly make a lot of those."

"Not anymore."

Harry looked at Louis, reaching out to place a hand on his knee, "Hey. I told you I was gonna get you cured, and I am. It might take a while, but I will, and you're gonna be better than ever."

Louis smiled, "I hope so. I don't have any doubt in you."

Harry smiled as well, slow and genuine, his teeth slowly making an appearance along with those beautiful dimples. "You know, you're a really good football player. If I haven't told you that already."

"I don't remember you saying that before, go on," Louis said, making Harry let out a laugh.

"Well, you are, like really good. I don't know if you know this but I'm a really big Packers fan," Harry said, causing Louis' eyes to widen. "Yeah, I know, you wouldn't expect it from me, especially when I help people with injuries and stuff."

"I'm pretty surprised, actually," Louis said, his smile widening even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah, I watch every game. I even watched the one last week, and I happened to notice you were a little off."

Louis' smile faded, slowly, his face softening up a little. "Y-You did?"

Harry nodded, "I did. Louis, when you ran for that last touchdown you were all over the place. I could tell you were dizzy."

"How do you even remember that?"

"I watched your footage earlier today, actually," Harry chuckled, "so, it's not like my memory is that good. But I wanted to see if you were showing serious signs of your concussion during that game too, and you were."

"Yeah, I felt terrible that whole game. I couldn't focus for shit."

 "I could tell," Harry replied, nodding slightly.

Not only was Louis surprised that Harry was an actual Packers fan, but he was also a little honored. Harry thought Louis was a good football player. Louis didn't need to be complimented by anyone else ever again, just as long as he knew Harry thought he was good at football.

"Anyway," Harry said, standing up and taking a look at the time on his watch, "It's going on nine o'clock, I should probably get going. You need to get some rest, Lou."

Louis stood up with him, "Yeah, 'm gettin' a little tired actually."

Harry walked to the door and slid on his coat and his shoes, "Well, I won't keep you up any longer. Thank you for letting me come over, I had a great time. And the pizza was really good, even if it was from Walmart."

Louis giggled and opened up the door for Harry, "I'm glad you think so. I'll have to invite you over for Walmart pizzas more often then, won't I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Harry replied, leaning against the doorframe and smiling goofily at Louis.

"Thanks for agreeing to come over instead of going out, by the way. And thanks for the basket of goodies."

"It's not a problem, Lou, really," Harry said, "you deserve it."

 _But why do I deserve it?_ Louis wanted to ask.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Harry said, interrupting Louis' thoughts. He cautiously leaned closer to Louis, making Louis think he was going to kiss him, but he moved away again and took a few steps back, "I'll um- I'll see you on Monday, yeah?"

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Yeah."

Louis watched Harry turn around and walk to his car, his back looked amazing in the top he was wearing, and his thighs, oh god-

"Bye, Lou!" Harry shouted before getting into his Range Rover.

Louis gave him a subtle wave before closing his door and locking it behind him. He leaned his back against it and let out a much needed sigh. He wasn't supposed to be catching feelings for his fucking doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy hmu on twitter! @themitamlads  
> PLEASE comment? i'd love to know what y'all are thinking. x  
> hopefully i'll finish this before break ends!


	5. Hospital Room Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the media finds out about louis' concussion, and dr. styles and louis have a little intimate moment toward the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you're probably wondering why i'm updating so fast... well...  
> 1\. i wanna finish this story before break ends (monday is my last day of break)  
> 2\. i'm writing as much as i can before i get writers block!  
> anyway, enjoy this chapter x

The next day Louis was feeling poorly. His headache was worse than it ever has been, and the lights were killing his eyes. He had about every light turned off in his house and he planned on keeping it that way. His phone kept lighting up with texts and he was pretty sure it was Harry and Liam but he couldn't look at his phone because of the light it caused.

He planned on turning his phone off so it would stop bothering him until he saw his mum calling him.

"Hey mum," Louis breathed into the phone, clearly sounding as if he was in pain.

"Louis," she said sternly, "why didn't you tell me you got a concussion?"

Louis sighed and leaned his head back against his pillow. How did she even figure it out? "I'm- I-"

"I'm coming to America with the family so we can come take care of you. You have to have somebody take care of you, Lou. I can't believe you didn't even ring me and tell me this! I had to hear about it on the news!"

Louis' eyes widen and he raised up slowly, looking around for the remote. "The news? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it was in an article online, which is sorta the same thing. It said that you won't be playing football till God knows when because of your concussion. They said it could be life-threatening, Louis! I'm freaking out right now!" She said, her voice breaking through the phone.

Louis rubbed his temple slowly, "Mum - please, just keep your voice down a bit, yeah? Got a bit of a headache. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The last few days have been absolute hell for me and I didn't even think about telling you, not now, I mean. But I'm sorry."

"Well, we're still coming to America so I can take care of you. I don't want you to get worse, boo," His mother said, referring to him as one of his old nicknames, "I'm really worried about you, s'all."

"I know you are, but I can assure you, I'll be fine. I'm getting plenty of rest and I have a wonderful doctor taking care of me. He's cured many people of concussions like me, and he's said he's going to cure me as well, so I don't have any doubts."

"What's this doctor's name? I want to look him up and see if he's the real deal. If he hasn't won any awards for his work then he's clearly _not_ the doctor for you!" 

Louis rolled his eyes, "His name is Harry Styles. Dr. Styles, is what his patients call him," _except I call him Harry,_ Louis thought, "I dunno if he's won any awards, mum, but he's an amazing doctor. He's done so much for me already."

"Yeah well I'll be the judge of that." His mother said, "I have to go. I'll call you back later when I have my decision made on coming or not, alright? Bye love, get plenty of rest! Talk soon." 

"Bye, mum," Louis said before pressing the end call button.

When Louis finally had enough energy to get out of bed, he decided to stumble into the kitchen and make himself a bowl a cereal.

"It seems as if famous football player Louis Tomlinson, star running back for the Green Bay Packers, has gotten a severe concussion. He will not be playing in any of the upcoming games, which could affect the Packers perfect winning record. It appears his concussion could mess up his life completely and he might have brain damage for the rest of his life."

Louis nearly spit out his food when he heard his name on the tv. He looked up at it and they were doing a report, live from the stadium. Coach McCarthy was standing by the young woman, most likely giving them updates on Louis.

"Yeah, he took a hard hit in practice a few days ago, it knocked him out. We don't expect for him to return to the football field anytime soon." He had said, making Louis cringe.

The last thing Louis wanted was for this to be public. He didn't want to let the fans down, although they would've found out somehow.

"Do you think he'll ever play football again, Mr. McCarthy?"

"It's tough to say," Coach had said, "we'll just have to wait and see. It's gonna be some time, I'm assuming, he might not be able to finish this season."

Louis was furious. How could they let this be public? How was the media going to take this?

Not well, obviously.

Louis' phone began ringing suddenly, and he just about knocked everything over just to reach it and answer it.

"Yeah, Liam, I'm watching it right now," Louis said, rubbing his head slowly.

"All I did was say you can't play football for a while, I didn't know he'd go to the media with it, Lou. I'm so sorry, I really am," Liam said, sounding sincere.

"No, Li, it's not your fault. I mean, it was gonna get out somehow, so, 'm not upset about it."

"I heard they went and interviewed Harry too," Liam mumbled into the phone.

Louis' eyes widened, his head now hurting ten times more with all this information he was receiving, "What? Why would they do that?"

"Because he's your doctor, Lou. They have to ask him questions, too."

"Ugh, shit, I have to go," Louis said quickly into the phone before hanging up, not giving Liam a chance to say anything in return.

Louis walked over to the door and slipped into his coat along with his shoes, leaving his cereal abandoned on the countertop. Although he wasn't allowed to drive, he was about to break the rules and do it anyway. He didn't have time to wait around for a cab.

His head was pounding and his vision was getting blurrier when he finally reached the hospital. His parking job might've been terrible but he didn't give two shits, he had to get to Harry and find out what all they asked him and what all he said.

Louis stumbled into the hospital, looking around until the front desk came into his view.

"Sir, are you okay? You look a little -"

Louis had no idea what she said, the next thing he knew all he was seeing was blackness.

~

"Ah, he's waking up."

Louis crinkled up his nose before he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry Harry stood above him and finally came into focus.

"H-Harry," Louis breathed out, his voice broken.

"You're in no condition to talk right now, Louis."

Louis raised up slowly, he ran a hand through his messy fringe and took in his surroundings. He was in the same hospital room he was in a few days ago.

"Harry, the reason I came here in the first place was to talk to-"

"Louis, stop it. You drove here while you were feeling ill which is something I told you to never do. Do you know how dangerous that is? The nurses said you were already delirious when you walked in here. You fainted at the front desk, do you remember that?"

"I- yes, I do remember it. I was really dizzy and my eyes were hurting."

"Probably because you drove."

Louis sighed, "Can I please just talk to you about something important?"

Harry breathed out frustratingly before turning to look at Louis again, "Alright, fine, shoot."

"Did some interviewers come and talk to you today?"

Harry's eyes slowly moved down to the floor, his body then turned away and he started fiddling with some things on the counter.

"Is that why you're in such a bad mood?" Louis added.

"They pried so much information out of me, Louis. Information that could get me fired," Harry replied, turning to look at him again.

Louis' mouth opened, but nothing came out. He didn't even know what to say, he just felt so bad. The last thing he wanted was for them to come for Harry and ask him questions about this.

"They just asked if you'd ever play football again, what exactly was wrong with your brain, and other shit about the concussion. God, Louis, they don't fucking care about you!" Harry yelled, slamming his hand on the counter top. It made Louis jump back a little.

"They don't care about you at all. All they fucking care about is that precious game. All they care about is football and winning those fucking games. They don't give a shit about the players, why do you think they get hurt all the time? They bandage them up and give them pills to help momentarily, and then send them back into the game just to get beaten to death some more."

Louis was in shock at Harry's words, his mouth hung open with no words coming out. He didn't know what to say, or think.

"Why do you think you're in here, Lou? God, do the math," Harry said, turning his back to Louis and resting his palms on the counter. His shoulder blades were popped out in his shirt and his back muscles were prominent.

"You're in here because they kept on sending you in the game, no matter how hurt you were. As soon as they got the okay from you, they sent you back in there. They didn't even think about the consequences, they just wanted to win those fucking games," Harry continued, shaking his head.

Louis slowly got up from bed, fixing his night gown (which ugh, he hated) before walking slowly over to Harry.

"I care about you Louis. I know we haven't known each other long, maybe about a week, but god- I care about you so much. I just, I relate to you and I just want you to be safe. I don't like seeing you in pain, no one deserves to be in the amount of pain you're in. It just - it bothers me how much the NFL doesn't care about you. They only care about you when you're winning the game for them."

Louis appeared at Harry's side, their height difference more obvious now. Harry slowly turned his head to Louis, his mouth open, almost as if he wanted to say more - he always had more to say. Louis took a step closer to him, getting in between Harry and the counter. Harry understood what he was doing and leaned down and rested his forehead against Louis'. Louis had to get up on his tip toes to reach Harry's height, but Harry thankfully was bent down a little bit to help him out.

Harry's large hands found Louis' curvy hips, rubbing small circles into them with the pads of his thumbs. Louis closed the rest of the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Harry let out a small breath against Louis' lips and pressed him back into the counter, their lips molding together.

Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's neck, Harry's now wrapping all the way around Louis' lower back and pulling him closer, if that was even possible. Louis trailed a hand up to Harry's hair and gave it a soft tug, carding his fingers through it, making Harry let out a low moan against his lips. Harry's tongue darted out and licked at Louis' bottom lip before biting at it softly, earning a whimper from Louis.

Harry snuck his hands underneath Louis' hospital gown and rubbed at the exposed skin of his back. He had managed to open up Louis' mouth with his tongue before pushing it inside, slowly. Their tongues rubbed together, the both of them breathing heavier than they were just a few minutes ago.

Harry bent his knees, making Louis appear taller than him for a moment so he could rub and squeeze at Louis' thighs while he kissed the life out of him. Louis took the opportunity to engulf Harry's head with his arms, running his hands through his hair messily and rubbing at his cheeks. When Harry raised back up, he picked Louis up with him so he could set him down on the counter with Harry in between his legs. Harry had managed to move Louis' nightgown up above his hips so he was in his boxers from the waist down.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, locking his ankles behind him and pulling him impossibly closer. Harry reached behind him and rested both palms of his hands on Louis' ass, both hands were the perfect size for each cheek. He squeezed each cheek roughly before ducking his head down and nipping at Louis' neck.

"H-Harry," Louis breathed out, his head falling back so he could expose more of his neck to Harry. He held onto Harry for dear life, his fingers tugging at the collar of his button up and he thighs tight around his slender body.

Harry thrusted his hips up so their clothed cocks could rub up against each other, causing them both to moan out at the feeling of the friction. Harry bit and sucked at Louis' neck like it was his job.

Louis rested his head against the top of Harry's, his curls sticking to his face slightly. Harry thrusted his hips once more, making Louis moan out and open his mouth, "Ugh, Harry."

"Yeah, Lou," Harry panted out, his hips moving more feverishly now so he could get the friction he craved. Harry's lips returned to Louis' and Louis opened up for him immediately, making Harry whine and buck his hips up quicker as he kissed him sloppily and deeply.

Louis felt so warm with Harry pressed against him the way he was. He felt like he could do this forever, and he wondered why they hadn't been doing it sooner.

Louis couldn't even remember the feeling of being cold until Harry had managed to pull away from Louis' embrace. The familiar cold feeling washed back over Louis and he was forced to open his eyes and look at Harry whom was scratching his head, his lips swollen and red.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Louis asked, his arms falling back down to his sides, his chest rising and falling just like Harry's.

Harry swallowed slightly, trying to get his breathing back in order. "I'm - I, I didn't want to get too carried away. Y-You're my patient, Louis."

Louis glanced down at the bulge in Harry's dress pants (shit, he was big) before getting down from the counter he was sat on. He slowly made his way over to Harry and placed his palms on his chest. "So? No one has to know, H," Louis whispered, his lips puckered.

Harry whined high in his throat before pressing his lips against Louis', his tongue opening his mouth immediately. Harry kissed exactly like Louis thought he would, with passion and tongue. What a great combination.

It when when Louis sunk down to his knees Harry had let out another noise, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. Louis undid the belt on his pants before yanking them down to his ankles along with his briefs, allowing his cock to be free.

"This okay?" Louis asked, his tongue poking out of his mouth and licking at Harry's tip.

Harry's head leaned back, his eyes closed in pleasure as he nodded quickly. "God - yeah, Lou, more than okay," he rambled out, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Louis' hair.

Louis sucked him into his mouth, making Harry growl and look down at him to watch his every movements. Harry's dick was huge, that was obvious, but Louis took it like it was nothing.

Louis bobbed his head quickly, sucking him down and licking around his shaft. Harry threw his head back and let out a loud raspy moan, his veins now popping out of his neck.

Louis looked up at him through his lashes, his hands down wondering up and down Harry's thighs. He pushed Harry's cock down his throat as deep as he could, almost to the point where he could gag on it, but he never did.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Harry moaned out, his chest rising and falling.

Louis' lips smirked around Harry's shaft, his hand coming up to wrap around it to give it slow tugs. Louis pulled his mouth off his dick so he could jerk him off properly before looking up at him, "You close?"

Harry nodded quickly, his curls a mess in his face, "Yeah, fuck, about to come."

Louis put his cock back into his mouth then. Sucking and licking with his hand wrapped around the base of Harry's cock, getting him closer to the edge.

Harry came down Louis' throat with a shout, the sweat on his forehead being wiped away by the back of his hand. "Shit, Lou," He breathed out, trying to get his breathing under control as he watched Louis lazily move his wrist up and down his own cock.

"A-Are you close?" Harry asked, getting down on his knees and helping Louis stand up.

"Oh- Harry- you don't have- _oh_!"

Louis' sentence was cut short with a moan when Harry swallowed his dick into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. Harry sucked his dick like a pro and like it was his job, bobbing his head with earnest while holding onto Louis' curvy hips.

Just by watching Harry's face, how determined he was, and how fucking good he was at sucking dick, Louis was close. "H-Harry, 'm gonna c-come soon," Louis babbled out in between breaths and moans.

"Come in my mouth."

And that was it for Louis.

He shot down Harry's throat and Harry swallowed it like it was the last liquid on Earth. Harry tucked him back in his briefs and pulled his nightgown back down for him before raising back up to his feet, he then pulled up his own pants.

"Dr. Styles, there's a-"

"-give me a minute, please!" Harry yelled, making the nurse close the door again and walk away with a frightened look on her face.

"I," Louis began, his chest still rising and falling at a fast speed.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Harry said, his voice hoarse and fucked out. Louis wanted to hear it for the rest of his life.

 Louis nodded quickly, his eyes glancing down at Harry's lips. Harry stepped forward and placed a warm hand on his cheek, rubbing it slowly before placing a tender kiss at the corner of his mouth, "That should help you get some sleep."

Louis couldn't help but smirk as he watched Harry leave the room, fixing his hair on the way. 

And yeah, Harry was right, because Louis slept very good in that hospital bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. no one's commenting on this. it's making me worried.  
> PLEASE COMMENT?  
> it'd mean a lot to me :)


	6. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' mother pops in for a visit and harry thinks she's a hoot. louis and harry kiss and louis attempts to avoid him afterward, but it doesn't work out too well

"Okay, you gotta tell me why you're in such a good mood before you meet Zayn," Liam said, grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him to a halt. 

Louis rolled his eyes and tugged his arm free from Louis' grasp, "Can't a man be happy for no reason at all?"

"Some men, yes. You? No. Now c'mon, tell me why you're so happy," Liam said.

"Well, I dunno. I really don't have a legit reason, Li. At all my appointments this week so far Harry has said I'm progressively getting better. My headaches aren't as bad as they used to be, and I can walk around without wanting to vomit or faint. So I'm pretty happy."

"You sure it has nothing to do with Harry?" Liam asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis scoffed and gave Liam a playful push, "Absolutely not, now can I please meet your potential new boyfriend?"

It was a Wednesday, and Louis' appointments were going great. Harry would run various tests, take a few x-rays, and even have enough time to have a conversation with Louis.

It had been a few days since Louis and Harry sorta.. Gave each other blow jobs and made out. They had discussed it, agreeing that it was a one time thing and that it probably shouldn't happen again. Louis wouldn't mind if it happened again, but it sounded as if Harry didn't want it happening again, so he didn't press him about it.

"Louis, this is Zayn," Liam said, going to take a seat next to Zayn and giving Louis a hopeful smile. 

Zayn grabbed his hand and interlaced their hands on top of the table, making Louis want to gag. But, at least Liam was happy and he wouldn't bug Louis about wanting to get laid anymore.

"Hi, 'm Louis," Louis replied, extending his hand to shake Zayn's free one.

Louis took a seat in front of the two lovers and they both smiled at him.

He was definitely third wheeling right now.

"So," Louis said, clearing his throat, "this isn't gonna be awkward the whole time, is it?"

"Sorry, um," Zayn said, letting out a laugh, "I, uh, I've just heard so much about you. From Liam, I mean. He talks very highly of you, so I want to make a good impression."

Louis couldn't help but smile. "Ah, Liam, you're such a softie, aren't ya? Well, listen mate, if Liam likes you I'm sure I'll like you too, so you've got nothing to worry about here."

The rest of the lunch went on great, Zayn opened up a little bit more and him and Liam were actually pretty.. cute. Even though they were pretty gag-worthy half the time.

"'M gonna go out for a smoke, anybody care to join me?" Zayn asked suddenly, rising from his seat and glancing back and forth between Louis and Liam.

"Ah, I would mate but I can't smoke with the medicine I'm taking," Louis said, sighing a little. 

"Oh yeah, Liam's been keeping me updated on your concussion. Are you feeling any better?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, loads better actually. It's uh - it's a work in progress, I guess," Louis said, smiling.

Liam shuffled around in his seat and leaned closer onto the table toward Louis. "So, what do you think of him? Isn't he just the sweetest?" Liam asked, biting his lip and looking out the window to get a glimpse of Zayn.

Louis wanted to throw up.

"Um, first of all, I'm not gonna say he's the 'cutest' because that would be weird as shit, but he is cool. You two make a pretty good couple, so, yeah I approve of him," Louis said, making Liam's smile grow even wider.

"Well hey, maybe you and Harry and Zayn and I can go on double dates some time!"

Louis picked up his straw, stuffed a small piece of napkin into it, and then blew into the opposite end of the straw. The piece of napkin flew out and hit Liam right in the face.

"You can't deny fate, Lewis," Liam said matter-of-factly.

Louis stuck another piece of napkin into the straw and blew it into Liam's face again, this time hitting him right in the nose.

"I probably deserved that."

Louis smiled triumphantly.

~

"Mum, I told you not to come here..." Louis said, scratching the back of his head.

Louis' mother sat her bags down in the hallway before looking at Louis with a stern look. "Boo, that's not the kind of reaction I should get after coming all the way here from Doncaster, can I at least get a hug?"

Louis sighed and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm happy I get to see you. But why are you here? I told you I'd be fine, and where's the rest of the family?"

"They stayed back in Doncaster," she said as she walked around Louis and into the living room, "you're home is so lovely, Lou!"

"Thanks," Louis said before bending down to pick up her bags, "Shit, what all do you have in here?"

"Um, language," She pointed a finger at him, "but just some stuff to get me through the rest of this week. I'll go shopping if I need to, but this should hold me over I think. Oh! Where's your bedroom at? I want the grand tour!"

This was going to be a long week.

~

"Your mum is staying with you for the rest of the week?" 

Harry had both hands on each side of Louis head, he was feeling it gently to see if there was any obvious swelling or tender areas.

"Um, yeah," Louis said, closing his eyes momentarily, "she's waiting for me right outside, actually."

"Oh really?" Harry asked. Louis opened his eyes just to see the bright smile on Harry's face, "I really want to meet her."

"No, H, you don't-"

"Oh c'mon, Lou. She sounds like a hoot. Please, can I?"

Harry put on his best puppy dog face and Louis simply couldn't resist. "Yeah, alright, fine. She might make a fool of me though, okay? So be prepared for that."

When Louis returned back into the room with his mother, Harry was sitting on the exam bed with his legs swinging back and forth. "Ah! And you must be the lovely Mrs. Tomlinson," Harry said, greeting her with a warm smile that could easily light up the room. He was literally the sun.

"Please, call me Johannah," She smiled at the curly haired lad, "You must be the doctor that Louis has told me so much about."

Louis couldn't help the blush that grew on his cheeks, and Harry happened to notice it too. "Oh - does he talk about me often?"

Johannah nodded, "He does. He assured me that you were a wonderful doctor and that you could have him cured in no time!"

Harry smiled wide, his dimples prominently showing, "Well, I do hope to get him cured soon. He's showing progress everyday, so it shouldn't be too much longer."

"That's great to hear. I've been so worried about my boobear," She said, placing a hand on Louis' lower stomach.

"Mum, stop it," Louis said, his cheeks turning a familiar shade of pink.

"Boobear? That's cute," Harry said, chuckling.

"It's - it's an old nickname. A very old nickname, a nickname I didn't think we were using anymore," Louis said, looking at his mother and giving her a look.

She giggled and pinched his cheek, "Isn't he just the cutest when he's embarrassed? I love it."

"He is indeed," Harry said, smile widening on his face as he stared at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry then, his face softening at Harry's words. Did Harry just low-key call him cute? In a way? Like, fifty percent cute?

"Anyway, I have errands to run. I'll see you back at home, Lou." Johannah said, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek before walking over to Harry and giving him a hug which he gladly returned. Louis kinda wished it was him.

"Well, she's a hoot," Harry said when she left.

"She is, yeah," Louis agreed, "but I love her. No matter how many times she embarrasses me around my friends."

Harry got up from the exam bed and walked over to Louis slowly, a sneaky smile on his face, "Oh, are you saying I'm more than just your doctor? I've made it to the friend list, too?"

Louis giggled and swatted at his chest playfully, "Um, obviously. We text and occasionally have dinner together, so yeah, I think we're friends."

"Ah. You're making me crave one of those Walmart pizzas again, Lou."

"Looks like you'll have to come over for another one then," Louis said, giggling, "When my mum leaves, obviously."

Harry pouted, "Oh but why? I'd love to see your mum again. She's lovely."

"You're very funny, but no," Louis said, pushing on his shoulder, "but it did look like she liked you."

"You think so?" Harry smiled, stepping closer to Louis.

"Yeah," Louis breathed out, noticing Harry continuing to get closer and closer, "I do."

Harry pressed his lips against Louis' softly, almost asking for permission. Louis brought his hands up to Harry's cheeks, his tiny hands resting against them as Harry pried his mouth open with his tongue.

They both let out small moans and little pants at the same time, their tongues coming in contact as they kissed passionately. Harry wounded his arms around Louis' back, his hands sneaking their way down to his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

"You've got the nicest arse," Harry said into Louis' mouth, earning a moan from the smaller man. "Ever since I first saw you, I've thought that," He added.

"I'm glad you think so," Louis replied, running a hand through Harry's long curls.

Harry smirked and ducked his head down, attaching his lips to Louis' exposed neck and sucking. Louis let out an embarrassing whine but was too worked up to give a damn about it. Harry opened his mouth against Louis' throat before biting down onto it and sucking as hard as he could.

"My god," Louis gasped, grabbing onto Harry's hair and yanking on it so it yanked his head back. Louis smirked and pulled him into another messy kiss, "Are you a fucking vampire or something?"

Louis could feel Harry smile against his lips. Harry bent down a bit and grabbed at Louis' thighs before hoisting him up, making Louis wrap his legs around his waist, "Hm, what gave it away?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you're sucking me neck to death!" Louis said, causing them both to giggle and then rest their foreheads together.

They both stared into each others eyes, trying to catch their breaths from the many kisses they had shared. "Harry, I thought we agreed to not doing this anymore?"

Harry bit his lip and sat Louis down back onto the ground before fixing his hair, "Yeah, I know, I was just about to say that, actually."

"I don't mind it-"

"-We really don't need to do it anymore."

They both spoke at the same time, but all Louis heard was what Harry had said. That they didn't need to do it anymore. And quite frankly, he was a little disappointed by hearing it.

"We can't do it anymore, Lou. I'm your doctor."

"And? So what if you're my doctor, Harry? You're acting like we're having some kind of... teacher and student relationship."

Harry sighed and bit at his bottom lip again. "I know, but, in a way it's kind of like that. If anyone walked in on us doing something like that, I could get fired. Do you understand that? You're my patient, Louis, if they found out I was fucking around with a patient I'd be fired immediately."

Louis nodded slowly, clearly disappointed, "Yeah, I do. But why are you avoiding this?"

"Avoiding what?'

"Me, Harry. You're avoiding being with me and continuing to do this," Louis said.

Harry crinkled up his eyebrows, his head turning in confusion, "I just said we can't get caught doing this, Louis."

"Okay so who says we can't do this outside of the hospital? We could... go on dates, eat Walmart pizzas together, watch Breaking Bad," Louis said, naming off everything that popped into his head, "don't you want that?"

Harry looked at Louis and slowly shook his head, "Louis, I'm- I'm not very good with relationships, if that's what you're asking me. And besides, you're my patient and I'm in the process of curing you, so. I don't think it would be right to date a patient."

 "I wasn't asking for-"

Harry's phone began ringing, interrupting Louis' sentence. Harry looked down to see who was calling before at Louis once more, "I really have to take this, I'm sorry."

Louis let out a deep sigh, his eyes down casting to the floor, "Yeah, whatever."

Harry looked at Louis for a few more moments before walking out of the room to answer his call and leave a very, very embarrassed Louis alone.

~

 For the rest of the week, Louis tried to avoid hospital visits as much as he could. Harry had requested to see him everyday this entire week to keep up with the process he was making each day, but Louis decided against it.

Louis knew he had made things awkward between the both of them, and he refused to face Harry after their last conversation. Louis had made a fool of himself. He made it obvious that he had some feelings for Harry, but Harry shut him down, in the worst way possible.

"Lou, I've got to go catch me plane now," Johannah said, now standing by the door with her bag.

"You're leaving?" Louis asked, walking over to where she was stood. He had totally forgotten it was the end of the week, when she said she was going home.

"I am, yeah, gotta go check on your siblings and stepdad. Who knows what trouble they've been up to while I'm away." She said, smiling before raising up and giving Louis a tight hug, "I'm glad you're getting better. You honestly look so much better than when I came here a few days ago."

"Oh yeah?" Louis asked, hugging her just as tight, "I feel great. I mean, yeah, I know it's still there, but I feel so much better."

"I'm glad, boo," She said, kissing his cheek softly before opening the door, "My cab is here now, I've really gotta go now."

"Wish I could drive, I would've driven you there," Louis smiled, kissing her cheek as well.

"Next time you can."

Next time.

~

_Lunch? x_

Louis had been procrastinating responding to Harry's text. It had been almost thirty minutes since he had sent it to him. But knowing Harry, he'd respond whenever Louis responded.

But, he decided to type out a reply. Thirty minutes later.

**not feeling it, sorry**

And yeah, maybe it was because he was avoiding Harry, but also he really wasn't feeling it. He had a small headache, sadly, and he really wasn't in the mood to go out and do anything. His bed was far too comfy for that.

_Got a headache?_

**you could say that yeah**

_Louis._

**Harry.**

Louis was definitely being stubborn, but Harry deserved it. He made Louis feel embarrassed a few days ago at the hospital.

_Don't shut me out, please._

**i'll stop shutting you out when you decide to stop leaving me hanging. quit making me think you want something with me when it's obvious you want nothing.**

Louis didn't mean to send him that long of a text, but he just couldn't stop, and it was the truth. It needed to be said.

_Please, just let me take you out to lunch so we can discuss this._

**i don't feel well, sorry**

It really wasn't a lie. Louis' headache was growing stronger the longer he stayed on his phone.

_Turn the brightness on your phone down_

**already have :/**

_I'm sorry then, boo._

Louis groaned and threw his phone down onto the couch. He wished his mother never said that nickname in front of Harry, because now he's never going to let him live it down.

And besides, why was he even calling him that in the first place? 

Harry Styles was the most confusing person on planet Earth, it's confirmed.

Louis thought for a moment before picking his phone up again, quickly typing out a text to Harry before sending it to him.

**i have a pizza in the fridge if you wanna come over and eat it with me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. harry. silly harry. silly louis.  
> i hope y'all are still liking this! lemme know what you're thinking :)  
> twitter: @themitamlads


	7. Jealousy and Familiar Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry argue about their feelings, but find each other in the end.  
> (smut warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longggg chapter for y'all! :) enjoy x

Louis instantly regretted the text he had sent Harry, it took every fiber of his being not to send him another text saying something along the lines of "sorry, disregard that last text" but he didn't.

And before he had a chance to make up his mind anymore, there was a knock on the door.

So Harry lived a lot closer than Louis thought. Hmm.

"Coming!" Louis said, marching his way to the door and giving his head a gentle rub. He really just wanted to get an icepack and lay it down on the side of his head.

When Louis opened the door, it was hard not to take a deep breath. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous, his curls long and a silk white shirt clung to his torso. His jeans looked impossibly tight and could easily be mistaken for leggings, and he also wore a pair of brown suede boots.

It didn't even occur to Louis that Harry was stepping inside, and when he did it seemed as if he had stepped a little too close. Louis managed to step on the tip of his foot, causing them both to trip and Harry land against the back of the now closed door. 

"Oops," Louis said, his hands resting on top of Harry's exposed chest. His shirt was unbuttoned so damn much.

"Hi," Harry replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Louis managed to get his feet in order before standing back up to his full height, which wasn't much compared to Harry's. "I'm sorry about that," He said, chuckling.

"No worries," Harry replied.

They both stood in an awkward silence, giving Harry enough time to shrug off his coat. Louis managed to sneak into the kitchen and get the pizza out of the fridge before removing it from it's box. Louis hadn't seen Harry join him and he almost dropped the pizza when he turned around to spot his lanky figure standing a few inches from him.

"I.. Um.. I didn't have enough time to put in the pizza yet, sorry," Louis replied, stuttering his words slightly.

"S'not a problem, Lou," Harry shrugged, "I'm not in any rush, so."

"Oh, do you not work tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head as he watched Louis stick the pizza into the oven, "Nope. I'm on a little vacation, even though I'm not going anywhere. But it's nice, I can lay around the house and not have to worry."

Louis nodded, "Sounds nice. But what do I do if I need to go to the doctor? Should I see someone else?"

It was almost as if Harry got a little offended by Louis' question. "Uh, no," Harry replied, his eyes making their way back to Louis' face, "I can still see you. You're my patient."

"But you're on a vacation..."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop by and help you, it's really not a problem," Harry said.

Louis couldn't help but smile at the thought of Harry wanting to care for him, even if he was on vacation. Louis knew if he was Harry, there was no way in hell he'd do it, but for Harry, he just might.

The pizza was ready in no time, and both men found themselves sitting in the living room watching Breaking Bad while eating it. 

"These Walmart pizzas really are a blessing," Harry mumbled, his mouth full of said pizza.

Louis giggled, "Completely agreeable."

Harry ended up putting on some romantic comedy that Louis couldn't remember the name of after they had finished the pizza, and somewhere halfway through the film Louis and Harry had ended up cuddling.

Louis was laying in front of Harry on the couch, his head resting on Harry's neck while Harry's chin pressed lightly into his head. Harry had snuck his hand around Louis' waist to keep him from falling off the couch, and at one point he began rubbing small circles into the exposed flesh whenever he pushed his shirt up.

Louis was bound to be dozing off any minute.

Until he felt a pair of fingers on his chin, tilting it up until his gaze fell upon Harry's face. They were so incredibly close, their breaths mingling and their noses barely touching. All Louis had to do was lean forward an inch, or even a centimeter, and his lips would be nestled against Harry's, right where they belong.

"You've got a beautiful pair of eyes."

Louis couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "As do you."

"Not like yours, though," Harry said, his breath smelling of pizza and sprite.

Louis opened his mouth to reply, but his words got caught in his throat when he felt plump lips against his thinner ones. They kissed slowly, lazily, their tongues barely seeping through their lips just to get a taste of one another.

Harry managed to slide a leg in between Louis', his body slowly making its way on top. They kissed slower than they did the other day, this time more slower and not as rushed. 

It wasn't until Harry pushed his tongue passed Louis' lips he let out a small moan. Harry had managed to get all the way on top of Louis, their clothed cocks aligning and rubbing together perfectly to make friction. 

Harry ducked his head down to Louis' neck and nipped at it softly before pressing bruising kisses to it. "How's your head doing?" Harry asked against his neck, his voice raspier than usual.

Louis let out an airy laugh, his head tilting back a bit more to give Harry more access, "You're really gonna ask about that right now?"

He felt Harry smirk against his neck, "Felt like a good time to ask."

Louis couldn't seem to stop the smile from appearing on his face, even when Harry sucked harshly on his collarbones. "I- _oh_ ," He moaned out, "It's okay, getting better."

Harry's lips made a slurping sound when he pulled off of Louis' collarbone, making them both chuckle. Harry settled back to Louis' lips and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, making Louis let out an embarrassing whine.

"Harry, wait," Louis breathed out, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck.

Harry turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to Louis' inner arm, "Yeah, love?"

"Why do you keep doing this?" Louis asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Harry seemed to freeze on top of him, his eyes glancing back and forth from Louis' lips to his eyes frantically. "I- I don't know what you mean," Harry finally responded.

Louis rolled his eyes and raised up some on the couch, but Harry was still on top of him, not budging whatsoever, "You know exactly what I mean, Harry, and I'm not going to do anything with you until you tell me."

"Who said I wanted to do anything with you?" Harry asked, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face. Louis just about hit him with the pillow his head was resting on.

"Not funny," He rolled his eyes.

Harry sighed and finally raised up off of Louis. Louis missed the warmth almost immediately, "I... I have no idea, Lou. But I'm so," Harry's mouth hung open, almost as if he was thinking how to word his sentence, "I don't know. I really don't know what to say."

"What's stopping you, then?"

"A lot of things, Louis."

"Then maybe you should go."

"But my body is telling me to stay," Harry pleaded.

Louis let out a long sigh before getting up off the couch. "Listen, Harry," He began, strolling back and forth in front of the couch, he could feel Harry's gaze on his ass. "I'm not going to play this game with you, I don't want any part of it. I'm not like that. And I don't want to be teased, I don't want to be treated like I'm just some sort of item."

"No, Lou," Harry said, gasping and getting off the couch as well, "It's not like that at all. It's not you- it's me. It's all me. And I'm just- I want to. I really want to do everything with you. But a part of me is telling me no."

"Why is it telling you know?" Louis asked, his head cocking to the side.

Harry let out a shaky breath, his eyes falling to the floor, "Mark."

"Is that the guy who cheated on you?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Harry, it's time to move on. I know you have trust issues, but I can assure you-"

"I don't care what you can assure me, Louis. I never said I wanted to date you."

Harry's words were cold and it felt as if Louis had been stabbed in the heart with a thousand knives.

"I just.. I'm drawn to you. I don't know why, but I am. We know each other well, but not well enough to date, so I guess that's what's stopping me."

"Well you know what? I never said I wanted to date you either. I just asked why you were being so confusing and fucking with me. So if you think you're done making a fool out of me, I think it would be best if you just left."

Harry's mouth hung open, completely unsure of what to say.

Louis walked over to the door and slung it open before grabbing Harry's coat off the coat rack. He held it out to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Harry slowly walked over to Louis and took the coat from him, "Look, Lou, I never meant to-"

"Just go before you make it worse, please."

Harry gave him one last look before walking through the door, his feet barely making it to the other side before Louis slammed it shut. He kinda wished it would've hit Harry on the way out, but that's a little extreme.

"Fuck these emotions, honestly," Louis grumbled.

~

"Louis, why are you just now telling me all this?" Liam asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Louis sighed and shrugged, "I dunno. I figured as soon as I told you I had feelings for Harry you'd say 'I told you so' or something stupid like that. So I kinda avoided it."

"Kinda like Harry's avoiding you-"

Louis hit Liam's shoulder as hard as he could before he even finished his sentence, "And _that_ is why I didn't want to tell you any of this!"

Liam chuckled lowly, "No, No, Lou. In all seriousness, I'm sorry. I didn't know your love life was this complicated right now."

Louis scoffed and took a sip of Liam's drink, "My love life isn't complicated because my love life doesn't exist. Harry and I got in a pretty big argument last night about it, so, I have a feeling it'll never exist. With Harry at least."

"Mate, you shouldn't even be here with a concussion," Liam said, glancing around the club, "don't the lights hurt your eyes?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't care anymore. Probably shouldn't be drinking either, but here I am."

Liam sighed and placed a hand on Louis' back, "You look a lot better though, honestly. Do you think you still have a concussion?"

Louis shrugged once more before setting his glass down, "I dunno. I still get a few headaches every once in a while, and Harry said I'd be bothered by it for the rest of my life. Feel fine right now, though."

"That's good."

"S'pose."

There was a small silence between the two before Louis practically jumped up from his seat and almost knocked Liam's drink over in the process. "You know what?"

Liam looked at him, his eyes wide with worry, "Oh god, what?"

"I need to get laid. Tonight."

"No, Lou, that's really not a good-"

"What's stopping me? Harry clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with me romantically, so why shouldn't I be the same?"

Liam sighed, "Because. I don't know, Louis, but it doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

Louis wasn't listening to Liam anymore at this point, instead he decided to make his way to the dancing bodies that took up half the floor. Louis wasn't very fond of dancing, but right now he didn't give a fuck. He decided to let loose and get lost in the rhythm of the music that blasted through the speakers.

It didn't take long until Louis felt someone grinding up against his backside. Louis smirked and pushed his hips back, causing the man to groan lowly in his ear as he grinded against him mercilessly. 

The stranger made his way from Louis' hips to his tummy, slowly stroking it before wrapping his arms all the way around his waist. Louis' body was being pulled back more and more every time he grinded his hips into the stranger's groin.

Louis was just getting started, his hands slowly making their way up the stranger's neck before gripping at some of his hair.

"Hey, fuck off, mate!"

Louis no longer felt the press of a hard dick on him, instead he felt nothing but air. He turned around and gasped when he saw none other than Harry pushing the guy away from Louis.

"I said, _he's mine_!" Harry yelled to the stranger over the blaring music.

Louis' eyes widened at the sight before him. Harry? Getting jealous of Louis with another guy? It made zero sense, considering Harry didn't like Louis like that.

Harry turned to Louis and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the mass of people until they were alone in a less noisy corner of the club. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Louis?!" 

Louis gasped, his back pressing into the wall behind him with Harry far too close to him, "What the hell does it matter? I came to have a good time!"

"With a bloody concussion? What the hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled, his veins popping out in his neck.

"What does it matter to you, Harry? Why do you fucking care what I do-"

"-Why do you think I don't care about you, Louis? I care about you more than anyone I've ever met in my entire life!"

Louis scoffed, "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it, Harry."

Harry sighed and grabbed Louis' hips, pulling him closer until they were inches apart, "Listen, Louis, I know I've been a proper dick lately and I haven't treated you the best, but I'm sorry. You have to understand-"

"I know you had a bad relationship, Harry," Louis breathed out, "but you can't keep comparing me to _him_. I'm nothing like him and I never will be."

Harry sighed once more before looking down at the floor, "I've been a real dick, haven't I?"

Louis smiled and rested his hands on Harry's biceps, gently squeezing them.

"You still have some time to make up for it."

~

They barely managed to make it through the front door of Louis' house without their lips attached. They had knocked practically everything over, well, Harry did, while trying to get each other closer together.

"I can't," Harry breathed out, pressing kisses all over Louis' face, "tell you," another kiss, "how sorry I am," a bite to his neck, "for being so damn confusing."

Louis' legs were wobbling even with his back pressed to the wall, with Harry's thigh slotted in between his, "Just- _fuck_ , just don't be so confusing anymore."

Harry smiled against Louis' neck before grabbing onto his thighs, lifting him off of his feet and carrying him off to the bedroom, "Shit, your bedroom is right through here, right?"

Louis giggled and nodded, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and holding on for dear life, "Yeah, first door on the right."

Harry followed Louis' directions and licked at Louis' neck. The both of them held onto each other as tight as they could, wanting to be even closer. Louis closed his eyes and then felt the soft cushion of his bed on his back.

He opened his eyes again and searched for Harry, who was no longer in his sight, "H?"

Harry appeared from the floor and flashed him a bright smile, "I- sorry. I couldn't get my pants off, so I kinda had to sit down."

Louis giggled and shook his head before removing his shirt and jeans, "You're such a goof."

Once Harry was in nothing but his briefs, he slowly made his way on top of Louis with a goofy smile on his face. He pressed a tender kiss to Louis' lips, "What all do you wanna do?"

Louis swallowed and looped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry automatically placed his hands on Louis' sides, rubbing them slowly. "I-I'm kinda nervous to say the wrong thing."

Harry ran his hand up and down Louis' strong thighs, his eyes meeting Louis'. "Louis, I'm comfortable with doing whatever you want to do. I promise I'm not going to avoid my feelings for you any longer."

Louis bit his lip and nodded before leaning forward to kiss Harry deeply. Harry responded almost immediately with a press of lips and tongue, his mouth opening. "I want to," Harry started, his moans coming out as breaths against Louis' lips, "do so many things to you."

Louis' body shivered at the thought of Harry completely wrecking him, his back automatically arching off the bed until his body pressed up against Harry's.

Harry moaned and slid his hands underneath Louis' thighs before moving them up to his ass. He squeezed and kneaded at the flesh before sliding the tips of his fingers underneath Louis' briefs.

Louis gasped into Harry's mouth when he felt the tip of Harry's cool finger press against his warm entrance. Harry smirked at Louis' reaction before pressing harder against Louis' rim, making Louis gasp louder.

"I- there's lube," Louis gasped out, "in the dresser."

Harry nodded and raised up just enough to reach into the dresser by Louis' bed, pulling out the lube with a triumphant smile on his face.

Louis raised his hips off the bed and removed his boxers before laying back down once more. Harry managed to return back in between Louis' legs before pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Louis asked, their lips molding together.

Harry breathed in through his nose, his tongue sliding into Louis' mouth before tangling with his, "Well, I'm gonna finger you first."

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Louis asked against Harry's sinful lips.

Harry pulled away some so he could study Louis face, his hand coming out to push his hair back, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Louis thought for a moment before nodding slowly, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

"Then yes, I'm gonna fuck you."

It all happened so fast after that, Louis wanted it all to go by slowly but at the same time he needed Harry in him now.

Harry currently had two fingers up Louis' ass and was biting and sucking at his neck, while Louis was a whimpering mess below him. Harry added another finger in no time, making it three. He twisted them and scissored them inside of Louis, hitting his prostate at every angle.

"Oh, _Harry_!" Louis cried out, his back arching off of the bed.

Harry smirked and leaned down to suck the tip of Louis' dick into his mouth, licking all around the head before swallowing the rest of his length down. Louis couldn't hold in his moans any longer, Harry wasn't giving him any breaks whatsoever.

His fingers never slowed down and his head never stopped bobbing, even when Louis began kicking out and accidentally hitting Harry in the back a few times but quickly apologizing after. 

"God, Harry, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, c'mon, Lou, in my mouth," Harry panted, his tongue darting out to lick at the underside of Louis' cock.

Louis gasped loudly, his fingers reaching out the grab at Harry's hair. Harry took Louis' cock back into his mouth and deep throated him, and that was it for Louis. Louis came down Harry's throat, making Harry hum around his cock and give him a few more pulls to get him through his orgasm.

"Think you're ready, love?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse and fucked out. It was the sexiest thing Louis has ever heard.

Louis nodded quickly, his dick was sensitive but it was slowly getting hard again just by hearing Harry's voice.

Harry managed to pull off his briefs and slide on a condom all in one movement, leaving Louis laying on his back with his mouth open, legs spread. "Y-You're really big," Louis breathed out.

Harry smirked before taking hold of his cock, tugging it a few times to get some relief, "You think so?"

Louis nodded quickly, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

Harry loomed over Louis, one arm beside his head while the other guided his massive cock into Louis' tiny hole. Louis couldn't help but whine at first, the burn was too unbearable, but it soon turned into sweet pleasure.

"You good, babe?" Harry asked, pressing his entire body against Louis' as soon as he was balls deep.

Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck and Harry parted his lips for a messy kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as Harry pushed in slowly, trying to get Louis adjusted to his dick.

Harry's hands found their way to Louis' thighs, he squeezed and massaged the flesh softly. "C'mon, H, move," Louis panted out in between kisses.

Harry bit his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth before thrusting a bit harder, his hips starting to snap against Louis'. It was quite ironic, Harry was such a slow person. He talked slowly, his actions were slow, but he had the stamina of a cheetah. 

"Fuck, oh fuck me, Harry!" Louis practically screamed and threw his head back, his mouth wide open.

Harry took advantage and attached his lips to his neck, biting and nibbling at the exposed skin and fucking him faster by the minute. The only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing, moans, and skin on skin contact.

"Feel so fucking good, Lou," Harry panted against his neck, his breath hot.

Louis whined and tightened his legs around Harry's waist, attempting to get him closer than he already was. Harry got the message and pressed his body more into Louis, causing his dick to push into him deeper and the both of them to moan out in unison.

"Yes, _fuck_ , right there Harry," Louis moaned out, sweat forming on his forehead.

 Harry nailed his prostate repeatedly, making Louis claw at Harry's back and beg for nothing but _more_. It was amazing, the feeling was absolutely phenomenal. 

"You're close, aren't you baby," Harry groaned into his ear, making Louis all but lose it right then and there.

"Y-Yeah, just about," He responded, his legs tightening around Harry's waist, "shit, make me cum, Harry."

Harry began driving into him mercilessly, his hips snapping against his at a fast pace making Louis cry out. It was when Harry reached down and began tugging on Louis dick, Louis had came all over his chest, spurting out white stringy liquid.

It didn't take Harry long to come as well, just a few more snaps of his hips and he was coming all into the condom. They both were breathing heavily with sweat on both their foreheads.

Harry pulled out of Louis slowly, careful not to hurt him because he knew he would be sensitive. 

"Wow," Louis breathed out, a smile etching onto his face as he watched Harry pull off the condom and toss it into the nearest trash can.

Harry smirked, his breathing finally going back to normal, "Yes?"

"That was... wow."

Harry chuckled before laying down next to Louis, pulling him close and tangling his legs with his, "It was indeed very wow-ish."

Louis giggled softly, allowing Harry to pull him close for a cuddle. Harry laid his head in Louis' neck, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Harry, you better not get too comfy."

Harry lifted his head, "Why not?"

"Cause I'd rather not wake up with dry come all over me chest!"

~

 

"Lou I don't know how I feel about another doctor looking at you other than me," Harry sighed, reaching over to squeeze at Louis' hand as they waited in the lobby.

Louis smiled and intertwined their fingers together, "Well stop worrying, cause you're gonna be in the same room as me."

"Why are we even doing this?" Harry asked, squeezing Louis' hand once before letting it go.

Louis pouted at the loss. Harry noticed and quickly picked up his hand once more, giving it a few more gentle squeezes, "Because, I read online it's good to get a few doctor's opinions when you have a pretty serious concussion."

"Yours isn't that serious anymore."

"You said I'm gonna have problems with it my entire life."

Harry sighed and rubbed his thumb nervously on top of Louis', "Okay, yeah, I know... but like.. I just don't want anyone looking at you and giving you their diagnostics when I'm just as good."

Louis smiled, "I know you are, love, but it's better safe than sorry."

Louis figured Harry would stop being worried after that, but unfortunately, he wasn't. When they went back to meet the doctor, who was a good looking middle aged man, Harry got even worse.

"So I wanna do some x-rays of your head, if that's alright," Dr. Carson smiled, his teeth perfect and white.

Harry sighed from beside Louis, his hand reaching out to cup Louis' thigh.

"Yeah, okay," Louis replied.

The x-rays went by fast, they were exactly like the ones he had to take the first time he met Harry. They made him stand on each side so they could get each side of the head to check for damage.

"I'm glad you brought your old x-rays," Dr. Carson said, holding both x-rays up next to each other as if they were a before and after.

Both Harry and Louis looked up at the same time, looking at each x-ray to spot all the differences.

"Well, you've definitely showed a lot of progress, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis smiled, "Is it looking better?"

Dr. Carson nodded, "Oh yes. Definitely. The swelling has gone down tremendously, in fact, I'm not sure if I can find anything wrong with your head at the moment."

Harry cleared his throat and stood up, "It's his brain, actually. Not necessarily his head or skull."

Dr. Carson cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

"The definition of concussion is basically a traumatic brain injury, which happens when the brain is shaken up rapidly," Harry began, standing up from his chair and using his hands as he talked, "Louis, since he's a professional football player, had his brain shaken up many, many times."

Dr. Carson nodded slowly, "Yes, I see what you're saying."

"His concussion isn't as near as bad as it was when I first saw him, but it's not quite healed, either. He still gets minor headaches every once in a while," Harry said, scratching his head, "I'm guessing he will have it for the rest of his life, since it's come out of nowhere."

Dr. Carson nodded once more, "Makes sense. But can it be proven?"

Harry shook his head and took a seat next to Louis again, "Well, not quite. It's been weeks since Louis got the concussion, or, showed signs of having it, so. Only time can tell."

Louis looked back and forth between Harry and Dr. Carson, chewing on his bottom lip as he listened to the both of them. It was true, he didn't feel near as badly as he did when he first saw Harry, but he wasn't completely well, either.

"My only advice for you Mr. Tomlinson is plenty of rest and relaxation, and now football for a while."

As they walked out of the hospital, Harry bumped his shoulder against Louis' and gave him a smug smile, "Told you we wouldn't get any new information out of that."

Louis sighed but smiled nonetheless, "Okay, okay, you told me so. But excuse me for wanting this concussion thing to be gone already."

Harry pouted and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him close into his side, "Hey, boo. I told you this wasn't gonna go away completely, not any time soon."

Louis nodded and glanced up at him, "Yeah, I realize that now."

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind them, a voice that was very familiar to Louis, "would you look who it is!"

Both Louis and Harry stopped walking and turned toward the voice, noticing it was Liam and Zayn, "the lovebirds have finally figured themselves out. Took you guys long enough."

Harry's eyes widened, "Zayn?! This is the guy you've been telling me about?"

Well, it is a small world indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @themitamlads  
> hope y'all liked this chapter! thoughts? lemme know what you think in the comments :)


	8. Devastating News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis gets a devastating call from his football coach that ruins everything, but harry is there to make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a short chapter, sorry! hope you like it anyway :) next chapter is more exciting x

"You failed to mention that his name was Liam," Harry said, his eyes still wide, "or I would've said that I know him and that I approve of this."

Louis couldn't help but notice the blush rise on Zayn's cheeks, "Sorry, Harry, didn't know you were suddenly my mum and I had to get permission from you."

"I'm sorry, can someone tell me how you both know each other? I'm lost," Liam said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Harry smiled, "Zayn and I work together. Sorta."

Louis and Liam cocked their heads to the side at the same time, "Sorta?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, chuckling, "Uh, yeah. Zayn works on a different floor in the hospital. He works at one of the desks and mainly works with people who are sick, so we don't see each other much when we're actually working, but we always have lunch together, so, that was how we met."

Liam nodded, a smile forming on his face, "Well, it sure is a small world."

Louis nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is."

Before anything else could be said, Louis phone started ringing.

"Oh, sorry guys," he mumbled an apology before walking away from everyone, answering his phone in privacy.

"'Ello?"

"Louis, it's me."

"Coach McCarthy?" Louis asked, crinkling up his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's me," Coach McCarthy responded, "look, I have to talk to you about something."

Louis sat down on an abandoned bench before placing his phone between his shoulder and ear, "Okay, what s'it?"

He heard his coach sigh, "Look, it's really not easy for me to do this."

Louis knew what was coming next. He was scared this would happen right when the media found out about his stupid concussion. His dreams were about to be ruined just by saying a few words.

"You're no longer a player on the Green Bay Packers. I"m sorry, but I'm kicking you off the team."

It was hard for Louis to compose himself to even reply to what he just heard. All his life, ever since he was a child, he wanted to be on a professional football team. Now that he's finally on one, he gets a lifelong concussion that gets him kicked off of it.

"Well that's like a slap in the face," Louis said, his voice breaking slightly.

"It wasn't very easy for me either, Tomlinson. You're one of the best players that I've ever come across, and it's been an honor for me to be known as your coach."

"So why did you sell my story to the media, then?" Louis asked, he didn't even mean to do it, but somehow he found the words already on his lips.

He heard Coach McCarthy sigh, "Louis, I didn't want to, you have to understand that."

"Oh? So why did you then?"

"You have to understand-"

"-It's a simple question, really," Louis interrupted.

"Let me finish a damn sentence, please!" Coach McCarthy yelled through the phone.

Louis stayed silent then, allowing his now former coach to speak.

"I really didn't want to. I-I had heard the news from Liam that you had a serious concussion that wouldn't go away for a long time, so I panicked. Before I knew it I had reporters at the stadium asking me a shit ton of questions," Coach McCarthy said, his voice fading in and out through the phone, "I'm very sorry, Louis."

Louis didn't know what to say, but more importantly, he had no idea what to feel. He was hurt, confused, and devastated. He could no longer do his life long dream all because of some stupid concussion.

Louis hung up the phone without another word to his former coach, and honestly, it was better that way.

When he walked over to Harry, Liam, and Zayn, they were all confused by his unreadable expression.

Harry walked forward a step and placed a hand on Louis' lower back, his eyebrows scrunched up with a curious look on his face, "Lou, what's the matter?"

Louis sighed and smiled, a smile that was clearly fake, "It looks like I won't be playing professional football any more."

All three of them stood before him, completely dumbfounded. Not only did they not know what to say, they didn't know the right thing to say to make Louis feel better about it.

"I'm really sorry," Liam mumbled, a small sigh escaping his lips, "Coach has been talking about it at practice recently. I didn't actually think he'd do it."

Louis looked up at Liam, instantly getting furious, "What? He's been talking about this for a few days and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Harry broke in and squeezed Louis' back gently, "Louis, I know you're angry about this, but it's not Liam's fault. He didn't know this was gonna happen."

Louis breathed out, composing himself, and nodded. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, Li."

For the rest of the day, Louis remained silent. The other three boys managed to talk and have a laugh, but Louis just couldn't. It was almost like he was acting like an outcast, like he didn't belong in this small group of happy men.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when he finally got Louis alone, Zayn and Liam were currently walking around the park while Louis and Harry stood by a lake.

Louis breathed out through his nostrils, "Not really. I'm sorry if I'm ruining the mood I'm just.. devastated."

Harry came closer to him then, his strong arms wrapping around Louis' petite frame and pulling him into a much needed hug. Louis breathed in his scent as he nestled into Harry's neck, his arms looping around his shoulders before closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Louis mumbled against his skin.

"For?" Harry asked before placing a kiss to the top of Louis' head.

"Helping me."

Harry only smiled at the compliment and placed another kiss to Louis' head. Louis wondered if it was obvious how much he adored Harry.

~

The rest of the week was hell for Louis. He had tons of interviews he had to do, reporters asking him for stories, and paparazzi followed him every time he left his house. Why was he getting this attention when he was kicked off the team instead of when he was on the team?

"It's a life-long condition, they're still doing research on it," Louis said, scratching at his neck where his tie was far too tight for his liking.

Every interview he had been in they asked the same exact questions. It was either, "What's wrong with you?" or "How did this happen?"

Louis was tired. Really tired.

"Maybe you should take a break from this," Harry said after the interview as he handed him a bottled water, "you look wore out."

"Wish I could. But they won't leave me alone, Haz. I can't go anywhere without them asking me a shit ton of questions, so, I might as well get all this over with now, right?"

Harry shrugged, "Whatever. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"Mr. Tomlinson, we'll start the interview in about thirty minutes if that's alright with you," A reporter said.

Louis only nodded.

The sooner he got all these over with, the sooner he'd be less stressed.

~

He didn't get less stressed when he finished all the interviews. In fact, he got even more stressed, because the reporters and media had moved on to Harry.

"Louis, they're blaming all this on me," Harry said, his voice breaking, "I have no idea what to do, I don't know what they want from me. All I did was help you."

"Baby," Louis cooed, wrapping his legs tighter around Harry's waist and sinking himself further into him, " _none_ of this is your fault. It's nowhere near your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's the NFL's. We talked about this, didn't we?"

Harry nodded and placed a kiss to Louis' neck, "Yeah. But I can't stop thinking about it because that's all they say to me. They say I ruined your career and that I'm the reason you're never playing football again. That wasn't even my decision!"

Louis sighed and dropped his head down enough until he could place a chaste kiss to Harry's lips that left Harry wanting more when he pulled away, "I know, babe. They're stupid, really. At least you and I know that this isn't your fault."

Harry raised up on one of his elbows until he was leaning over Louis, "Yeah, but, that doesn't mean anything, no offense."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and pulled on Harry's arm until he gave in and laid down on top of Louis entirely. Harry ducked his head down and pressed gentle kisses up and down the column of Louis' neck, "They're saying I might even go to court because of it."

Louis' eyes widened then, his hands stilling on Harry's back from where they were rubbing him, "What? Why would they do that?"

"Because apparently I'm interfering with the National Football League since I diagnosed your condition as life-long. I ruined a perfect player's career," Harry said with a pout.

" _You_ didn't ruin my career, the concussion did. This isn't your fault at all, if anything everyone should be thanking you for saving my life," Louis said, making Harry smile.

"Means a lot, Lou. But I don't wanna think about what would've happened to you if I didn't swoop in," Harry said before leaning back down and biting Louis' neck.

Louis closed his eyes and ran his hands up to Harry's hair, tugging on it gently the way he liked it, "Yeah, that's not very good thoughts to have during sex."

Harry smirked, "Who said we were having sex?"

Louis smirked and rolled Harry over so he was lying flat on his back, "Me, cause I wanna ride you. And don't act like you don't want to."

And how could Harry say no to that?

"I'm- _fuck_ , shit, you're so fucking good at this," Harry panted out, his eyes screwed shut as Louis bounced on his cock.

Louis threw his head back and let out a long moan, his mouth open wide as he rolled his hips quickly and deeply against Harry's.

Harry reached around and placed his fingertips on Louis' rim, feeling where his cock was stretching him completely open. Louis practically let out a scream when he felt Harry tracing his rim with his index finger.

"Shit, yeah," Louis moaned out. Harry was mesmerized by not only the way his cock would disappear in and out of Louis' hole, but also the beautiful sounds that came from Louis' mouth. He wanted to record them and listen to them on loop forever. Maybe even set it as his ringtone.

"You're so hot," Louis said, chest heaving as he came down from his high.

Harry smirked below him and pulled him down closer to him so he could give him a proper cuddle, "I could say the same about you, boo."

"Why do you always wanna cuddle when we've got come all over us, babe?" Louis giggled, unable to resist Harry's cuddles.

"Post-sex cuddles are the best, Lou," He said, rubbing up and down Louis' back, "you can't deny it. It's a fact. Science, actually. I'm pretty sure it's been proven!"

Louis giggled and shook his head, "You're such a goof."

A goof that Louis happened to be in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this story only has a few more chapters i think (yay)  
> i hope y'all have enjoyed it! lemme know what you think in the comments :)


	9. The Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry has to go through hell, but louis never leaves his side

It seemed like things were finally going okay, Louis and Harry were finally able to relax for a few days and not have to worry about interviewers or reporters chasing them down for answers.

"Harry, I dunno if that's a good idea."

"And why not, Lou? We've been together for weeks now.. I want you to meet my mum."

Louis chewed on his lip and swiveled around in his seat. Harry was currently straightening up his messy desk and Louis decided to tag along. "I know, and down't get me wrong, I want to, but-"

"So what's this issue, then?"

"I really just think we should give it time. Like, make sure we've gotten through all this shit from the media first, you know? I know it's been a few days without interviews, but, you never know," Louis said.

Harry gave Louis a pout but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, you're right."

"But it'll happen soon, Harry," Louis added, "I can't wait to meet her. And the rest of your family."

"I just.. since Christmas is coming up," Harry said, talking slower as usual.

Louis smiled, "And my birthday."

"And your birthday."

"We'll make something work," Louis said, making Harry smile wide.

Harry's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but a woman rushed through the door, "Dr. Styles,  there's, uh, some men that would like to see you."

Both Louis and Harry crinkled up their eyebrows at her words, "I'll be right down," Harry said.

Louis decided to walk down to the lobby with Harry, just in case he needed him but also because he really wanted to know what all this was about.

"Hello, you must be _the_ Harry Styles," One of the men, who looked to be in his fifties, said.

"That's me," Harry said with a smile.

Louis recognized the men immediately. Shit.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson. 'Ex professional football player Louis Tomlinson', it's such an honor."

Louis could tell it was pure sarcasm.

It was Roger Goodell, Commissioner for the NFL. It was an honor to be standing in front of him, but Louis could tell this wasn't going to be a very fun discussion, although he had no idea what it was going to be about.

"I'm Roger Goodell," He stated before extending his hand and allowing bother Harry and Louis to shake it, "I'm sure Louis already knows who I am."

Louis could feel Harry's gaze burn into him, he was just as equally confused as Louis. "Harry, we have a major problem with you," Roger said as he turned toward Harry, "we've been avoiding you for quite some time, but we've decided to come to terms and face you about this."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Um, okay. What's the issue here?"

"We're not happy with you. No one at NFL is happy with you."

"Well I knew that," Harry said, Louis wanted to pinch him.

"I don't think you're quite understanding what I'm saying, Dr. Styles," Roger said as he stepped closer to him, "you could possibly be sued over this, you know that, right?"

Harry's eyes widened then, his facial expression changing completely, "Excuse me? What would you sue me for?"

"Not only ruining our reputation for the National Football League, but also keeping a perfectly good player from playing football." 

Harry chuckled, "I hate to burst your bubble, but, Louis is in no shape to continue playing football. He's finally decided to accept this, and I think it's time all of you do the same."

Louis nodded in agreement before looking at Roger, who's mouth was open but no words seemed to come out.

"You will not ruin the NFL for us, Dr. Styles. I will _not_ allow it."

"Too bad it's already happening," Harry argued, gritting his teeth slightly, "you don't care about the safety of the players, you only care about the money that you get from football games. That's all it's about."

"I'll take this to fucking court if I have to, Styles," Roger said, his hands bawling into fists.

"Then _do it_."

~

"Do you regret it yet?" Louis asked as he paced back in forth in front of Harry, who was sitting down with his head in his hands, "Cause you don't look so good right now," he added.

Harry breathed out through his nostrils and nodded, "No, I don't regret it. I'm glad we're having a conference about this with the rest of the NFL people."

Louis chuckled lightly, " _NFL people_."

"What, is there a specific name for it?" Harry asked, lifting his head from his hands.

"No, I've just never heard someone refer to them as that," Louis said, "it's cute when you say it like that."

"Well thanks for trying to make me feel better about all this," Harry said with a sigh, "it worked a little bit."

"Maybe I should go in and defend you," Louis said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Would you rather do that?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I wanna do this, Lou. They're coming after me, so I'm gonna give them my all."

It was then when the doors to the conference room opened up, revealing a lot of men in suits. None of them looked near as good as Harry did in a suit, though.

"Looks like it's time, H," Louis said.

Harry breathed out and nodded, "I would come over there and kiss you, but they don't know you're gay, do they?"

Louis smiled, "We'll save that for another day."

Louis had his hopes up, to say the least. He had this feeling Harry would come out of the conference happy and excited, saying something like, _"Lou, I can't believe it, they actually agreed with everything I said. They're going to take more caution in the NFL now!"_

But that didn't happen at all. Instead, Harry came out of the conference with his head hung low, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder, and he was a little sweaty, probably from all the pressure, Louis assumed. He was the last one to come out, too, everyone else had already left.

"Well that was... awful."

Louis sighed and came over to him, placing his hands on his arms and giving them a squeeze, "What happened?"

Harry breathed out and wiped the remaining sweat off his forehead, "Nothing. It was pointless, all they did was yell at me and tell me how pointless my work was. They said everybody gets concussions."

Louis looked down, his lips forming into a pout, "God... Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and let out a forced laugh, "I mean, what did we expect? Did we expect this to go great? I mean, I guess I'm just stupid. Maybe I shouldn't even be a doctor anymore. Or maybe I shouldn't study-"

Louis clamped his hand over Harry's mouth in order to shut him up, "Oh, stop it! Harry, just because some irrelevant men said some stupid stuff about your work does not mean you should give up. You're one of the best concussion doctors out there, don't let them stand in the way of your work."

Harry smiled slightly and placed a kiss to Louis' palm, which was still covering his mouth, "Thanks, Lou."

Louis removed his hand and placed a kiss to Harry's lips instead, "You can't give up though, baby."

Harry shook his head and placed his hands on Louis' hips, pulling him forward just enough so he could lean against him, "I don't know what else to do."

"There's other options," Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Enlighten me, then."

"Well, first thing's first, no giving up," Louis said as he poked the top of Harry's back. Louis felt Harry smile slightly against his neck. "Secondly, you can ignore all those dickheads and continue with your work. And thirdly, well, just go with the second option."

Harry chuckled against his neck before lifting his head up to look Louis in the eyes, "I love you."

Both of their eyes widened when they realized what Harry had just said, and it seemed as if Harry didn't even mean to say it out loud.

"What?" Louis asked, he knew exactly what Harry said but he was shocked that he actually did say it.

Harry breathed out and squeezed Louis' hips, "I... I.. Uh.."

"I love you too, Harry," Louis smiled.

Harry breathed out and rested his forehead against Louis', "Oh, thank god. I was scared you'd bolt on me or something."

"Now why on earth would I do that, love?" Louis asked. He jumped up on Harry and wrapped his legs around his waist, making the both of them giggle and Harry tightened his old on the smaller man.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way or not."

"Well, I definitely do," Louis said, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's plump lips. Harry hummed and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a few more slow and sensual kisses.

"I know things might seem kinda bad right now, but I'm just.. I'm really happy I have, like, _you_ ," Harry stammered out, making Louis giggle.

"I'm like, happy I have you too, Harry," Louis mocked.

Harry squeezed Louis' ass playfully, "Don't make fun of me."

"All banter, my love."

"Oh I'll show you banter," Harry said with a smirk and a wink before biting at Louis' neck.

It was about to be a long night ahead of the both of them.

~

The next few days consisted of a few interviews with both Louis and Harry, and some with just Harry. Harry had a few more meetings with the NFL consisting of various questions about his work, what he diagnosed Louis with, and why Louis can no longer play football.

"Louis, I think they're finally listening to me!" Harry shouted one day, his voice full of happiness and glee.

"What makes you think that, love?" Louis asked as he sat down on Harry's lap. Harry's arms instinctively wrapped around Louis' waist and he hugged him against his chest.

"They're just like... taking me more seriously now. Like, they're taking everything I'm saying into consideration and they even said they were going to treat their players with more care," Harry said, placing a kiss on Louis' bare back.

Louis smiled big, "Haz, that's great!"

Louis felt Harry press his forehead against his back and nod, "I know. I feel like... this is all coming to an end. Finally."

"It's about time, innit?"

Harry pulled Louis more against him so he could rest his chin over his shoulder, "Yeah, really. I just want the both of us to be left alone so we can start our life together. Besides, Christmas is in a week."

Louis turned his head around so he could place a few slow kisses against Harry's temple, "What're we doing for Christmas?"

"We already discussed this, Lou."

Louis smiled lazily, "Remind me again."

Harry sighed fondly and pressed his lips against Louis' shoulder, not kissing him, but just keeping them there. "You do this on purpose, I'm convinced."

"Look who finally caught on," Louis chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

"Well, we're going to my parents house first, and then going to your parents house on your birthday and Christmas day. Does that ring any bells, Lou?"

The only bells Louis would like to hear is wedding bells.

 _Whoops_.

He was so gone for this man, he already had marriage on his mind.

"I'm a little bit scared to meet your parents, if I'm honest."

Harry smiled and kissed his way up Louis' neck until he reached his jawline, where he bit it, "Don't be. I know they're going to love you just as much as I do."

Louis couldn't stop himself from blushing at Harry's words.

"I didn't know it was possible to fall in love in such little time," Harry breathed out.

"I know. Crazy."

"You're crazy."

"You're crazier."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Louis off his lip gently, "Oh shut it, will you? And give me that massage that you promised me."

~

"When do you leave for his parents house?" Liam asked.

Louis took a sip of his drink, "Two days before my birthday so... In two days."

Liam nodded, "Zayn and I are going skiing with his family. I'm really excited."

As much as Louis loved messing with Liam, he couldn't deny the fact that he was happy for him. He hadn't been in a steady relationship in a long time, and it looks like he finally found the one. As cheesy as it sounds.

"Are you nervous to meet his family?" Liam asked suddenly.

Louis gulped, "Very. I wish I was as calm as he was, but I'm just.. not. Like, I know they're gonna want to talk about football and stuff, so, I'm prepared for that. But what else are they gonna ask me?"

"Probably about your relationship with Harry," Liam mumbled, "are you guys official yet?"

Louis smiled at the thought and nodded. Harry asked him in the most romantic way possible, they were having dinner at a fancy restaurant and Harry grabbed Louis' hand across the table and asked him to be his boyfriend. How could Louis say no?

"Yeah. We've been official."

Liam gasped, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "I dunno. Harry told Zayn so I figured he told you already. My sincerest apologies."

They both continued to walk and talk about their lives. Since Louis was no longer on the football team with Liam, they couldn't talk as much as they used to. And now that they both are in healthy relationships, they barely have time. Except when they both of them are working.

"The Packers' offense isn't the same without you, you know," Liam said suddenly.

Louis sighed, "Must we talk about this?"

"Hey, you said yourself that Harry's parents are gonna ask you about this kinda stuff. Might as well get those feelings out now."

"Yeah, okay," Louis rolled his eyes, "well, to be quite honest with you, I'm kinda glad I'm not on the team anymore. I just, I feel like I have a life now and don't have to worry about my injury any longer. It's great."

Liam smiled, "What a great attitude."

"Your sarcasm is noted."

"Harry has made you less mean to me, you know," Liam smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" Louis chuckled, "That I'm turning into a softie?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"In your dreams, ass-wipe," Louis said, making Liam roll his eyes.

~

"Louis, we fucking did it!"

Louis turned around to see a very giddy Harry Styles running into his home.

"Did what, exactly?" Louis asked, not being able to contain his giggles as Harry picked him up and spun him around playfully.

"We won the fucking case! Like, they're gonna listen to me! They're gonna take more caution into the NFL and focus on the players when they get injured," Harry said, a smile never leaving his face.

Louis' eyes widened and he cupped Harry's face, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Harry nodded quickly and kissed all over Louis' face, "Yes! We did it, Lou! This is all over!"

Louis couldn't contain his happiness, he kissed Harry with all his might and clung to him as tight as he could. He couldn't believe Harry actually did it. He got the NFL to listen to him.

"Harry, baby, I'm so proud of you," Louis breathed out in between passionate kisses.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Harry said, he was absolutely glowing.

All the doubts and worries Louis had before were pushed out of his mind forever. Even if Louis was going to have to live with a life-long brain injury, he was doing it with Harry. He could do anything with Harry by his side. Now they could both focus on their life together without having to worry about the NFL coming for them.

After all, they were in this together, from beginning to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as I expected it to be.. but don't worry! this is NOT the last chapter :) there will be 1 more chapter!  
> comment your thoughts xxx  
> twitter: @themitamlads


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry go home for christmas, even though home is when they're in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to finishing this! last chapter :( but i hope you like it!

"Lou, calm the fuck down."

Louis sighed and turned his head to face Harry, his leg was still bouncing uncontrollably from his nerves, "You think I'm not trying? I just want to make a good impression, Harry."

They were currently flying to Holmes Chapel, which was also known as Harry's home town.

Harry smiled and laid his head on Louis' shoulder, "I've told you at least a million times that they're going to love you. I don't know why you keep stressing about this, baby."

Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry's nose, "Tell me how I got so lucky?"

Harry blushed and nuzzled against Louis' neck, pulling the blanket they were sharing up over them more. "I'd like to ask you the same question, boo."

Louis hummed and rested his head against Harry's, "Well, I guess we're both pretty lucky."

"I know how to get you to stop stressing," Harry said, a smirk forming on his lips.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry remained smirking and ducked underneath the blanket, Louis instantly knowing what he was doing, "You're so fucking naughty, Dr. Styles."

"You know how I feel about you calling me that," He heard Harry say from underneath the blanket, "turns me on."

Louis felt Harry pull his already hardening cock out of his trackies and he couldn't help but let out a low groan. Luckily, no one was sitting around them.

"Better be quiet," Harry mumbled from underneath the blanket as he jerked Louis to full hardness.

Louis felt Harry's plump lips then wrap around the head of his cock, his tongue poking out to place kitten licks to the tip of it. Louis closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, his hips lifting slightly so more of his dick could slide into Harry's opening mouth.

Harry moaned around his cock and allowed Louis to push his entire length in. He gave Louis a tap on the thigh, and Louis knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah? Want me to fuck your mouth, babe?" Louis whispered.

Harry moaned deeply around his cock, and Louis took no time. He thrusted slowly into Harry's mouth, his head falling back against the seat once more and his mouth opening wide. It was the best feeling in the world, and Harry just took it. He didn't have a gag reflex, so Louis could thrust in at any angle or however deep he wanted and Harry would just moan around him.

There was moments when Harry had too much, he'd just Louis a few taps on his thigh and Louis would immediately come to a stop. It was only when Harry needed to catch his breath, and it never took any time at all.

Harry would just swallow him back down into his mouth when he was ready again, and they would continue from where they left off.

"God, you're doing so good, Harry," Louis moaned, "so fucking good. Such a nice mouth."

Harry moaned at the compliments, he loved getting compliments from Louis during sex. Louis could see his head bobbing underneath the blanket, and he couldn't help but let out a louder moan that had him having to cover his mouth.

Louis reached underneath the blanket and grabbed onto Harry's hair, tugging on it just enough to get Harry to bob his head quicker, "Shit, yeah, 'm so close baby," Louis breathed.

Harry was on a mission now. He sucked and licked and jerked Louis off as quick as he could, but it wasn't until Louis felt him moan around his cock that had him coming down his throat. The vibrations that could be felt through his dick when Harry moaned around him were indescribable. 

"Fuck, yeah," Louis moaned out as Harry tucked him back into his trackies and then appeared from underneath the blanket, looking completely fucked out.

"Shit, lemme at least jerk you off," Louis panted.

And how could Harry say no to that request?

~

"Are we actually here?" Louis asked, forcing himself to take a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. 

Harry smiled and knocked on the door a few times, "Yes, Lou, we're here."

Louis tried to get himself ready but it seemed as if he had no time because before he knew it a woman with dark brown hair was answering the door with a big smile on her face, "Well, well, well. Look who's finally here!"

"Mum," Harry said with a bright smile before enveloping her in a hug, "I've missed you so, so much.

She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, just like Harry does when he hugs Louis, "I've missed you too, baby. And this must be the one you've been telling me about on the phone, yeah?"

Harry blushed and nodded, "Mum, this is Louis, Louis, this is my mum, Anne."

Louis smiled wide and held out his hand so she could shake it, but instead she brought him in for a hug. Louis chuckled and hugged her just as tight, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Anne."

"I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you, Louis. It sounds like you make my Harry a very, very happy man."

Louis blushed just like Harry, "I try my best to keep him happy. He keeps me just as happy, too."

The day went by a lot smoother than Louis expected it to. Harry's parents were lovely, just like Harry himself. Harry was so happy and loving around them, it made Louis realize just how much he loved him.

"Sorry I'm late," A girl said as she walked through the door, Louis assumed it was Harry's sister, "traffic was terrible!"

"Gemma!" Harry yelled out, springing to his feet so he could run over to her and wrap her up in a hug.

"Ah, my dweeb of a brother is acting like he loves me only because his boyfriend is here," Gemma said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

As soon as they pulled away he stuck his tongue out at her and brought her over to Louis, "Gem, this is Louis, Louis, this is my sister Gemma."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Louis said, extending his arm for Gemma to shake his hand.

She shook his hand and smiled warmly, her and Harry looked a lot alike, "No, it's wonderful to finally meet you! Harry talks about you quite often to me over the phone."

Harry elbowed her in the side and she let out a small squeal, "What?! It's true!"

The dinner Anne had prepared for them was incredible. They all had small talk at the kitchen table which mainly consisted of Harry's family getting to know Louis. They didn't ask that much about the concussion like Louis figured they would, Harry must've told them all about it so they didn't need to know anything else.

"Thank you again for such a wonderful dinner, Anne," Louis smiled as he handed her his plate.

She gladly took it from him and placed it in the sink to wash it off, "Of course. I'm glad you liked it."

For the remainder of the night Harry's parents watched a movie while him, Gemma, and Louis played a rather competitive game of scrabble. Louis was nowhere near their level, and the thought of just quitting the game went through his mind a lot.

"Harry, that is not a word!" Gemma shouted.

"Yes it is!" Harry shouted back as he finished putting the last tile down, "Mum, isn't 'yip' a word?"

Anne shrugged, "I think so. Dog's yip, don't they?"

Gemma groaned and rolled her head back slightly, "You've got to be kidding me. That stupid three letter word probably just won the game for Harry."

Harry smiled victoriously, "Oh c'mon, did you actually think you'd beat me?"

"Not gonna lie, I kinda thought Louis was going to win."

Louis chuckled lightly, "Nah. I'm pretty shit at this game compared to you guys. I'm used to playing with me sisters."

They both smiled, "You've got sisters?" Gemma asked, "How many?

Louis nodded, "Yep. I've got quite a few siblings. Four younger sisters that can actually play scrabble, and a set of twins that are quite young."

Gemma's eyes widened, "Wow."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, "Such a family man."

For some reason, it made Louis' stomach do somersaults when Harry said those words.

"Anyways, we're gonna head on up to bed," Harry said suddenly, before giving Louis a look.

Louis stood up from his seat on the floor, "Goodnight everyone. I'm so glad I could meet you all."

They all smiled at him, "We're so glad we could finally meet you, Lou."

And yeah, all the worries Louis had about meeting Harry's family suddenly vanished when he heard that sentence fall from Anne's mouth. He felt so.. at home here. Like he was meant to be here.

"Goodnight," Harry said as he kissed Anne and Gemma on the cheek, followed by his stepdad. 

Both Louis and Harry wondered up the stairs until they reached what seemed to be his old room. Louis looked around and smiled softly, "So this was your old room?"

Harry shut the door behind them before coming up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Try not to make fun of me."

Louis bit his lip as Harry placed soft kisses on his neck, "Not gonna make fun, I like it. Very boyish."

"Did you expect for me to have a girl's room?" Harry asked with a chuckle against Louis' neck, his breath warm.

Louis turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, Harry smiled warmly at him, "No, of course not, baby."

Harry rested his forehead against Louis' before pressing his lips softly against his. They kissed slowly, not in any rush whatsoever, and tenderly. As soon as Louis felt Harry opening up his mouth with his tongue, Harry also began backing him up until the back of Louis' calves hit his bed, causing him to fall down on it onto his back.

Louis let a small moan escape his lips when he opened his eyes and saw Harry standing above him, removing his shirt from his body. Harry smirked and took his skinny jeans off before climbing on top of Louis, pressing up against him.

Louis gasped softly, his dick hardening almost immediately once he came in contact with Harry's bulge, "Getting right down to business, are we?"

"Really wanna fuck you in my old bed. Been thinking about it all night," Harry grunted out as he rolled his hips against Louis', making perfect friction for the both of them.

Louis moaned at Harry's words, his head lifting up from the bed so he could catch Harry's lips in a messy kiss. It was all tongue and maybe too much teeth, but they were both too caught up in the moment to care.

As they were kissing, Harry managed to sneak his hand down Louis' stomach and to his bulge, where he palmed him through his jeans. "Fuck, take them off, please," Louis moaned out desperately.

Harry took them off before Louis even got his sentence out. Not only that, he managed to take his shirt and briefs off at lightning speed, leaving him naked.

"Hey, you need to get naked too," Louis said breathlessly before pulling Harry's briefs down.

Harry smirked and attached his lips to Louis' nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nub while Louis tried his best not to scream. That wouldn't be a very good impression if one of Harry's family members decided to walk in.

And now Louis couldn't stop thinking about someone walking in on them. 

"Harry," Louis breathed out, attempting to get his attention.

Harry just let out a little 'hmm' and continued kissing down Louis' stomach. Which, okay, that was fine.

Oh, yeah, Louis had something to say to him.

He pulled on Harry's hair a bit, which only made him moan and continue his work down Louis' tummy, "Mmm, yeah baby, pull it some more."

Louis placed a hand on Harry's cheek and couldn't help but smile before lifting his face up, "Wait, darling."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis with a confused expression, "What s'it?"

"What if one of your family members hears us or walks in?"

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, that's kinda embarrassing."

"Eh, I don't care that much. It's not like they don't know what sex is, so."

Louis hit Harry's shoulder, causing the both of them to chuckle, "Lou, they won't hear us. If you get too loud I'll just cover your mouth or something, yeah?"

Louis sighed and nodded, "Alright, continue then."

Harry smiled and pressed his nose against Louis' tummy before nuzzling against it, "Love your tummy, Lou."

The smile couldn't be wiped off Louis' face as Harry continued to rub and kiss at every inch of his body. Harry admired Louis' body more than anything.

Louis rolled his head back and glanced over at the alarm clock, noticing the time and how late it was getting, "H, we should get some sleep. Got an early flight tomorrow."

Harry groaned and placed a kiss to Louis' inner thigh, "Lou, I was just getting started."

"I'll let you fuck me on the plane."

"Goodnight," Harry said, quickly getting under the covers with Louis. Louis smiled triumphantly.

~

They ate breakfast with Harry's family before heading off to the airport. Harry had assured them that they'd be back, meaning Louis would also return with him. It made Louis very happy to think that Harry was in this for the long run, just like him.

"Are you nervous?" Louis turned his head to Harry and gave him a lazy smile.

Harry shook his head and put his arms above his head, stretching, "Nah. I've already met your mum, and the rest of your family sounds just as lovely."

Louis couldn't stop smiling as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"Now, I think you said something about letting me fuck you on the flight.."

~

They loved him.

They all absolutely _adored_ him. It's like he was the sun and they all stared at him like he was the last light on earth.

Louis didn't expect it to go as successful as it did. His whole family talked to Harry and asked him about doctor related things, while his mum would occasionally ask Louis how is concussion was doing.

It was so.. natural.

"You having a good birthday, boo?" Harry asked, his words slurring slightly. Louis' family was all over for not only his birthday, but also Christmas Eve. Everybody was talking and dancing and having a good time.

Louis turned to him and nodded, "I am, yeah. Now that you're spending them with me."

Harry smiled, slow and genuine. He pulled Louis close to his body and slow danced with him, their hips aligning. Louis meant it. He knew he wasn't ever going to have a bad birthday with Harry around.

"They love you," Louis whispered in his ear when he caught his sisters looking in their direction, "a lot."

Harry giggled and rubbed at Louis' back, "You think so?"

"I know so, yeah."

They both smiled, Louis now laying his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry guided them through the beat of the song. Louis couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was.

"I love you so much, Louis," Harry whispered into his ear.

"I love you even more."

And Louis meant it. He loved Harry far more than Harry could possibly imagine. He had so much love for this man that he couldn't even express it into words.

Louis could care less about the concussion he had. In fact, the past few days he hadn't even thought about it. Now that Harry's here, in his life forever, he never had to worry about pain.

And now that Harry was here to stay, Louis never had to worry about anything. He had his soulmate right by his side. 

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Harry asked suddenly.

Louis smiled, "Just _us_."

It was almost as if Harry was thinking about the same thing, because he just continued to smile and blush.

All Louis could think about was how lucky and thankful he was. 

It's true, everything _does_ happen for a reason. Even when it seems like your life is taking a drastic turn for the worst, it always finds a way to take you where you need to be.

 _Home_.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd that's a wrap! i hope you liked this story, so sorry it took so long to update. but I'm glad I'm finally done with this.  
> twitter: @themitamlads
> 
> gimme some feedback! it'd be appreciated :) x


End file.
